Simple Pleasures
by D4cHilliN
Summary: -"Vegeta, I bet you I can last longer without sex then you can." - When Bulma makes a stake with her husband, chaos ensures.Our haughty Saiyan prince against the blue haired rich genius? Each holding out to show the other that sex dosen't run their lives
1. Chapter 1

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

"Woman..." The widowed peak male reached a hand out to trail the length of his wife's naked form under the sheets. He watched her turn over on her back, still deep asleep. Her long, blue locks were sprawled out over her covers and her breathing was soft and natural, her bare chest going up and down in a slow pace.

Vegeta watched the genius for a few minutes, appreciating all her breath taking good looks and enjoying the site of her as she slept so peacefully. He moved his hand through her hair gently and dragged his hand down towards her belly button, being careful not to awaken her.

She mumbled something incoherently and her eyes fluttered but they did not open. He smirked and slowly crept his hand lower, stopping at her waist. The Saiyan leisurely scooted closer to his mate, quietly and stealthily. After a moment of silence in the room with Vegeta contemplating how he should go about what he desired to do, he shrugged and decided to dive his finger down between her legs.

This time her blue eyes shot opening surprise but before she could react at all she felt soft lips come down over top of hers. Bulma's astonishment was replaced almost instantly by full blown bliss. While she deepened the tender kiss, he began soothingly rotating and caressing between her legs, being cautious not to enter her.

She moaned against his mouth with every stroke, trembling at the feeling. Vegeta broke the kiss and gradually took out his hand, producing another whimper out of Bulma. He started circling the tips of her breast with his thumb with fluid skillful movements.

Bulma was close to her culmination. Her body was trembling, she was wet and bolts of desire were eroding her body and sending Goosebumps down her spine. She wanted him in her so very much but he was taking his time, tormenting her with the smallest actions. And the worst part was that he seemed to be enjoying himself.

_Damn it, _The blue haired female thought desperately.

Vegeta, on the other hand, was smirking. He was perfectly aware of all the things he was doing to her and he could literally feel her craving for him. It all excited him even more. He moved up to whisper in her ear.

"You want me?" What better way then to make her beg for it.

Bulma almost growled. She sometimes hated when he did this. But his deep voice was still echoing in her ear and she closed her eyes.

"Of course I do." She stated breathlessly while he started kissing her neck.

"When?" He asked, pulling her to him by her waist. He wanted to make her wait and suffer for a few more seconds.

"Now." She said a little more aggressively. Damn it, she wanted him _NOW. _Bulma turned to stare at him. They both saw the heat and passion in the other's eyes and the rest happened fast. In a flash, Vegeta was on top of her, running his hands through her hair. Bulma had her hands on his toned chest, awaiting the inevitable.

The inevitable didn't happen fast enough.

She could see the lop sided smirk on his face even in the dark while he pulled her to a sitting position and laid another kiss on her. Bulma almost cursed while breaking the kiss. Her desire was close to bursting. She _had_ to have him.

"Vegeta," Her voice was more desperate and pitiful sounding then she expected it would be. "Please. I need-" She let out a sharp gasp when he finally entered her, burying himself deep into her and beginning to gyrate steadily through her. Bulma arched her back, sending him in even deeper.

He watched her close her eyes and tilt her head back, releasing a shrill shriek which only proved to excite him even more. _I could go for at least five more hours, _was the lone thought in the Saiyan's head.

-----------------

And he was true to his word.

"Whoa...I...can't...breathe..." Bulma was gasping, breathing loudly, chest heaving. "I need...some water...my...mouth is dry...my voice...it's..." She was unable to finish her sentence. Her voice had been squeaky and hoarse and low. Bulma was sure that she was losing it. Vegeta was lying beside her on the bed, also breathing loudly and deeply but smirking nonetheless.

"That's what you get," He told her, voice perfectly fine. "From screaming so damn loud and long." He grunted when she punched him on his bare chest.

"Shut up." She retorted angrily in her throaty voice. "It's your fault...that it's like this. We keep going at it like this and I won't be able to walk in the morning." She turned her head to stare at the bright red numbers on the clock that read 5:15.

"Round two?" He asked with a devilishly smirk. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No." She commanded with a gruff tone. "I have an appointment at 7, Vegeta!! Thanks a lot, now I'm going to be tired! AND my voice is going out!" Bulma turned to her side. "You shouldn't have woken me up so damn early."

"It was one o'clock, I was up, and I was horny besides I didn't hear you complaining. Actually, the only sounds I heard out of you were your ear piercing screams of ecstasy." The prince countered with his known-for smirk.

"Don't flatter yourself." She muttered. "Good night." Bulma added as a way of ending the argument.

"No round two?"

"DAMN IT! NO!!" She yelled heatedly. "I already told you NO! I have a vital client to meet at 7. Go to sleep."

"So? It won't take long." He said in a whisper, grapping her by her waist.

"Stop it, Vegeta, I SAID NO!" The genius pulled away. "I swear, you're all about sex. Without it I bet you'd die."

"That's untrue." He stated testily. "I just enjoy it immensely."

"You're a sex addict, sweetie." Bulma said softly as a way of mocking.

"Don't act like an angel, Woman." He told her flatly. "You love it just as much as I do although I can see why. I am irresistible after all."

"How very modest of you." She rolled her eyes. "I don't thrive on sex as you do. Yes, I enjoy it but not every second of the day."

"I'll have you know that I'd prefer training for 5 hours then screwing you for five hours." Vegeta's voice was now taking a deep tone and the beginnings of an argument was arising.

"Fine. You want to put your money where your mouth is?"

Vegeta blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Bulma turned over to stare lovingly at her husband before smirking ever so slightly. "Vegeta, I _bet _you that I can last longer without sex then you can."

Another blink from the prince. "Are you serious?" He said it with a scoff but Bulma could sense a bit of growing fear, maybe even regret.

"Of course. But I understand if you don't want to take me on it. After all, your Saiyan nature has an overactive sex drive and you wouldn't stand a chance against me so-"

"You have a deal, woman." Vegeta growled intensely, eyes narrowing. "I'll show you just how weak your race is." He smirked. "You'll be breaking by day one."

"I doubt it." She grinned widely and turned back over so she wouldn't be facing him. "Sweet dreams, prince."

Vegeta turned on his back and crossed his arms angrily. "Hnn" Was his grumbled reply. It took him a whole five seconds to discover how horny he still was. _DAMN IT, _he yelled mentally. "So what happens to the person who loses?"

"The loser has to pamper the winner for a whole week." Bulma yawned. Vegeta smirked, he liked that.

"And any of the winner's ridiculous demands have to be met?" The spiky haired male confirmed.

"Every one." She nodded tiredly. There was rustling and Bulma spun to see her mate out of bed and reaching for his pillow. "Where are you going?"

"To the guest bedroom." He muttered calmly. "I want you to have a fair advantage. Me staying in the bed would be very unfair to you." The truth of it was that he was extremely horny and he didn't think he could last any more seconds in the same bed with his wife without jumping on top of her and he sure as hell wasn't going to lose this bet. Not to her. The prince was determined to show her up.

"Whatever you say." Bulma shrugged indifferently, concealing her smile. She watched him trudge off out the room and laughed. She began dreaming about the week of pampering yet to come.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, thanks for the reviews guys! I love ya all!

Thanks to: _Chazie/ Wudelfin/ Arelys/ Na'Janay/ Goodlife93/ Estrela Vespertina/ the female Sesshomaru/ sessylover18/ saiko-girl6/ BVpsycho/ skippay/ Vegeta and Kazuya are so hot/ am am/ ally92 / Fire Kitten2_

Here's the next chapter guys!!(Smiles Proudly)

* * *

**_Second Chapter_**

* * *

"Vegeta!"

That annoying voice coming from that elderly woman.

"Vegeta!"

The prince's eyes snapped open, flashing with anger. His eyebrow twitched and he growled lowly, sitting up slowly in the bed. He heard the echo of doors opening and slamming shut every other second and rolled his eyes. _She probably has no idea where I am..._He thought with a scowl. Finally, his door burst open and in popped the head of Bulma's irritating blonde haired mother.

"Vegeta, there you are!" She exclaimed giddily, entering without consent. "Why are you in here, hon?" Her voice was filled with confusion.

"That's none of your concern, old woman, so leave me be." He replied, tossing the covers off himself. He was glad that he had put on some clothes last night after leaving Bulma. The idea of her mother seeing him naked was a horrible nightmare that he never intended to live through.

"Oh?" put on that happy-go-lucky smile and shrugged. "Well, lunch is ready, dear! Bulma went to a meeting and should be back any time now, my husband is off on a trip, Trunks went out somewhere and Bra went to the zoo with Gohan, Videl and their daughter Pan. Besides you and me, the house is empty so all the food is for you, dear."

"Lunch?" Vegeta's eyes widened and he glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's almost 2:00? I've been asleep for half the day!?" He clenched his fists. What was the cause of _this_? He had never, in his life, missed the training hours he had set for himself. _Calm down, maybe you were just exhausted. _Yeah that was it. He _had _been up late 'playing' with Bulma. _Until we made that bet. _

Suddenly, the effect of the wager was registering in his head. _Hah! She thinks that she'll be able to last without us having sex? _It sounded ridiculous now, totally and completely ludicrous. _She should just prepare for my day of pampering. _A smirk grazed his features.

"You probably just needed a good rest." smiled widely, continuing to talk about their previous conversation. Vegeta sent her a glare that didn't diminish her attitude. "After all, you have so many things you do. Take care of your family, save the world, get stronger. Taking a day off wouldn't be so bad. Do thin-"

"GET OUT!" Vegeta didn't think he could take any more of this woman's babbling. He was tempted to blast her away and claim to Bulma that it was an 'accident'.

"Don't forget to grab something to eat!" Was the last thing she said before closing the door and humming while she walked down the hall.

Vegeta massaged his temple in frustration and lifted his form off the bed. Dressed in long black and green pajama clothes, he exited the room and entered back into his own room to fish though his drawers for clothing. After sliding into a black T-shirt and black jeans the Prince headed downstairs to the awaiting food set up by Mrs. Briefs.

* * *

"You're kidding?" Chichi's eyes widened and her voice was a whisper of complete awe. Bulma was smirking and sitting with one leg crossed over the other.

"Dead serious." The blue haired genius replied sending her friend into a fit of giggles. Bulma had decided to make a quick pit stop on her way back home. After all, she hadn't seen her best friend in weeks and she was sure Chichi was going to be interested in the latest news relayed to her.

"Bulma, Bulma, Bulma," The onyx eyes woman said this through her laughter, setting her glass on the table and wiping her eyes. "I can't believe you went _that _far!"

"Vegeta needs to be taught a lesson. This will show him how weak he is compared to me when it comes to _this_ precise subject. Men have no willpower when it comes to sex." She smiled and took a sip of her drink.

"You have quite an interesting imagination. I mean, making a bet about it? And the winner receives...?"

"Pampering. A whole week of it." Bulma grinned wider. "He seemed even more determined when I told him that."

"How long do you suppose he'll last?" Chichi questioned with a twinkle in her eye.

"A day. Three at the most. Vegeta is a sexual defiant and without it, the man will go insane."

"I don't know." Chichi frowned, leaning forward and running her finger along the rim of her glass. "He might prove to amaze and/or surprise you." She shot Bulma a smirk. "Hell, he might even be the victor."

"Doubt it." Was Bulma's flat reply.

"Don't underestimate him, Bulma; anything can happen with something like this." She shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't worry." Bulma stood up and wiggled her hips a little. "No man can deny _this_." A smirk was on her face. Chichi rolled her eyes.

"_Of course_." The black haired woman nodded with a heavy sarcastic tone.

"It's close to 4:50; I have to go now Chi. Leaving Vegeta alone too long with my mother won't turn out good." She said, grabbing her purse and other belongings.

"Sure." Chichi walked her to the door and opened it for her. "Be careful now."

Before she exited Bulma looked and saw that once again the twinkle was in her friend's eye. "I will." She assured and hurried out the door.

* * *

When Bulma arrived at her home she found it was disturbingly quiet. At this time of day, her kids would be causing a racket and gradually annoy Vegeta until he unleashed one of his 'say another word and you'll die' speeches. But the kitchen was empty, the TV's were off and there were no thuds and screams signaling a fight.

Even her mother, who always greeted her when she came back from one of her meetings, was no where to be found. Surely they hadn't _all_ left had they?

A sudden thought struck her surrounding the idea of Vegeta blasting her mother because he couldn't take her anymore but that quickly vanished when the basement door opened and out stepped her blonde haired mom.

"Hello Bulma, dear!" Exclaimed Mrs. Briefs with her wide smile. "I hadn't heard you come in! Welcome back and how did it go? Are you hungry? There are still plenty of leftovers from lunch. Vegeta didn't seem all that hungry...weird huh? I never saw him lose his appetite before, have you? Strange. He's been training all day long and he woke up at two o'clock today! He's normally such an early bird! And he slept in a guest bedroom did you know? Are you and him having some problems I should know about??"

Bulma blinked. Her mother could talk so fast and so long she normally got confused when they talked. At the time, she had no idea which question to answer. "Mom, we're fine. He must be...upset about something pertaining to outside the household, is all." She hadn't planned to tell her mother about the bet between her and Vegeta. It would be weird, a little awkward and something that a mom just would not want to know.

"Yeah, I was thinking that also. Try to talk to him, Bulma. It's unhealthy to miss meals." said with a slight sigh.

"I'll do my best, mom. Where are my children, by the way?"

"Trunks went out and Bra is with Gohan, Videl and Pan at the Zoo. I don't know if Bra's staying over or not."

"Went out?" Bulma didn't like the sound of that. "Where and with who?"

But her mother only shrugged. "He just told me he was going out and blasted off before I could question him." Bulma growled. _I'm going to have to ground that boy if he keeps taking off like this. _"But...I'm sure he's ok." Her mother added, trying to calm her daughter down and at the same time save Trunks from punishment.

"I'll have a talk with him when he returns." Bulma said as a way of ending the matter.

"Talk with whom?"

The two women turned to see the short figure of Vegeta standing in the doorway dressed in nothing but black training shorts. Bulma's eyes widened a bit and she let her eyes roam across his bare chest.

"Oh nothing! Trunks just ran off but I'm sure he'll be back soon." Bulma's mother answered with a smile.

"Like something you see, woman?" Vegeta smirked, completely ignoring Mrs. Briefs. Bulma snapped her head to stare at him, morphing back into her 'I don't care' expression.

"No." Was her simple retort. The Prince shook his head and exited the kitchen. _She's already breaking eh? _He smirked devilishly as he walked away.

"Uh..." looked from her daughter to the retreating figure of her son-in-law and back again.

"What?" Bulma asked angrily, stomping out the kitchen leaving her mother standing there dumbstruck.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO ALL!

I promised an update so...(drum roll)...here it is!

Thanks to all who reviewed, I love you guys: **_Na'Janay_**_( Thanks. I'm glad you're enjoying it)**am am**(I'm just surprised you're still reading it lol)**atfv2**(Thank you, I try)**goodlife93**(Hi, glad you didn't think it was boring. Hope you like this chappie)**Estrela Vespertina**(I love Vegeta too...aww we have something in common lol) **Chazie**(Well I did think it was pretty boring...but that's just me. Glad you liked it lol) **Heiress2thethrone**(Very glad you're reading another one of my stories! Oh and you BETTER update Always Hope or I'll cry...you don't want to see me cry do you? lol) **naji**( Thanks alot! I didn't know you liked ALL my stories. Thank you so much! Yes, of course I'll continue)_

* * *

**_The Third Chapter_**

* * *

When Bulma arrived at her bed room door she froze instantly. There was a faint murmur of water running that sounded like it was coming from her room. She eased the door open and it took her only a few minutes to realize that Vegeta was taking a shower in the connecting bathroom.

_Damn it._ The blue haired genius cursed mentally, wondering why he had decided to come back to their room. Bulma contemplated leaving to a guest room but instead walked slowly inside. She quickly changed into her sleeping wear and threw all her clothes into the hamper. Before climbing into bed, she cleaned up all the papers and junk that was left on her desk. Bulma was hurrying. She was trying to get into bed without having to interact with Vegeta. She was embarrassed about the slip a few minutes ago. Bulma groaned, she had practically been drooling.

And that asshole! He just _had_ to say something. "See something you like?" She mocked with a deep voice.

Right before she made it under the covers though, the bathroom door opened and out stepped her husband. Bulma turned and froze again. He didn't seem to acknowledge her while he strode across the room to his drawers. Her blue eyes followed him the entire time. _Holy..._ She was sweating, she could feel it. _He's playing dirty, _Bulma thought in a whine, watching the man, who was naked from head to toe, sort through his drawers for clothes.

Vegeta shot her a look. "Don't mind me. Continue on with whatever it was you were doing."

"You aren't sleeping in here are you?" She asked with a frown.

"Isn't this my room?" He asked with an eye roll.

"But...you...I thought you...said the...disadvantage...you..."Bulma was stuttering, thinking up things to tell him so he wouldn't stay.

"It's ok now. I understand that you really aren't at a disadvantage. I mean, you seem completely nonchalant about the whole thing. Besides, I miss my bed." Vegeta was saying this calmly but inside he was laughing his head off. _She thinks she can beat the king? We'll see. _

She hopped off the bed and walked over to him. "No. You cannot stay! I mean...we...it'd be too...awkward don't you think?" _If he stays I'll jump his bones, I will. _

He turned towards her and it was a mistake on both their parts. Bulma was dressed in her usual clothing when she slept. The shortest pink dress that barely went to her mid thighs, no pants, no socks and the no straps on it. Her hair was falling down her shoulders in waves and her eyes were glued onto him, giving him the temptation to rip her garments off.

The feeling was mutual. Bulma's eyes were locked on his...well...manly package. There wasn't anything she had to rip off because his clothes were already off.

There was a silence that involved the two staring at one another, both pondering on what they should do. Vegeta smirked and started moving closer to her. _Lets see what she can endure..._

"W-what are you doing?"Bulma gulped and slowly began taking steps backward.

"Don't tell me you're afraid?"Vegeta raised an eyebrow, reaching out for her. "I won't bite..." A smirk appeared. "Unless, of course, you want me to."

Another gulp on her part. "W-what..."He wrapped his hand around her wrist."No...I uh..." _Say something stupid! DO something. _But she couldn't. She felt immobile. He looked so...so..._Damn he's sexy._

"Come on, woman." He pulled her to him to whisper in her ear. "Just say it. Say you give up. Save yourself the embarrassment."_Man he feels good. REAL good._ Bulma closed her eyes and shook her head_. Come on girl, get a grip. _"You give up?"

"NO!" Bulma pulled away but Vegeta held on tight to her wrist. "Let me go. I'm going to bed."

"So soon?" He glanced at the clock which read 10 o'clock. "Don't you want to stay up and have some fun with me."

Bulma felt her resolve breaking and she commanded herself NOT to look down. Him being naked was helping her lose this battle. Vegeta could feel her panic and desperation to get away. A chuckle escaped from his mouth. He seemed to be winning this bout.

Suddenly, the doorbell rung. Bulma zipped out of the room in a flash and pounded down the stairs towards the front door. _Saved by the bell, _She thought while opening the door.

What appeared before her made her frown. Standing there, holding onto the shirt collars of her teenage son and Chichi's son, was a police officer. He had a gun on his hip and a stick on the other with buzz cut brown hair and a rough face that softened when he saw her.

"Hello, Sorry to be disturbing you so..."His eyes traveled down to Bulma's exposed legs and he coughed."...so late but I believe these are your children?"

"Only one's mine." She replied flatly, crossing her arms over her chest. "No, I'm the one who's sorry, Officer. What did they do now?"

----------

When his wife whipped out the room at top speed, he laughed. Man oh man; she wasn't that hard to break. And the part that bugged Vegeta was that she wasn't even fighting back. A few more seconds and she would have probably caved easily.

It wasn't fun to the prince. He liked when his prey struggled. He wanted Bulma to at least _try_.

He crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged. _She got an excuse to leave this time but next time...she won't be as lucky._

Deep down, Vegeta was actually grateful that the door bell had rung because his plan had been backfiring. His wife had looked so lovely in her outfit and man; he was surprised she hadn't noticed that he was going hard on the spot. He hadn't thought about the simple fact that he was just as horny as she was.

He cracked his knuckles. _Damn I need some control. I don't need sex everyday. It's not that fucking important. _But when he saw Bulma his thoughts all seemed to flush away. All his control was flushed away right with it. She was _his _woman. She was beautiful and damn it, she was sexy.

"Would you stop it?"Vegeta told himself. "It's been ONE damn day! _ONE_! She isn't that fucking attractive! "But she was. She was very desirable to him, if not any other man.

He growled. _Okay I need something to get my mind off her. Anything at all._

Food maybe? Nah, Bulma was downstairs answering the door. He didn't want to be close to her yet. Training? No, he was exhausted. He had trained 6 straight hours almost, that was enough for a day. So sleep seemed the best bet. Releasing another sigh, the male put on some loose pajama pants and crawled into the bed he shared with Bulma. Curling up on his side, he closed his eyes.

All the while he repeated his mantra in his head. _Sex isn't everything. I have control. She isn't that attractive. Sex isn't everything. I have control. She isn't that attractive. Sex isn't everything. I have contr... _

_-----------_

"We caught them vandalizing an elementary school. Seems to me like they could have gotten away but I guess luck was on my side eh?" The officer smiled a bit and chuckled but Bulma didn't find it funny at all. When she gave her son a glare he rolled his eyes in annoyance at the man.

"I'll take care of them now. Thank you officer." The woman nodded and the sergeant pushed them forward into the house. After exchanging goodbyes, Bulma closed the door and turned to glower at the two boys who were trying to sneak away.

"TRUNKS! GOTEN!"

They both jumped and turned around. Goten was looking nervous and afraid while Trunks was more laid back, as if he didn't care even thought he really was frightened.

"Now before you say anything Bulma..."Goten spoke up."I just want to say that the WHOLE idea was your son's!"

"GOTEN!"Trunks exclaimed in a betrayed tone, turning to face him.

"Well it was!" The Son child shot back.

"Both of you **_shut up." _**

The boys were so stunned by the sheer anger of Bulma; they closed their mouths and stared wide eyed.

"I can't believe the audacity of you two! Thinking you'd get away with it! I'm so angry I can't think straight!!" She was yelling loudly, flailing her arms, growling. Trunks gulped, _man is she pissed._

"We could have gotten away if it wasn't for Goten..."He muttered lowly.

"AND," His mother continued with her tirade. "If you even THINK of doing something so FOOLISH again, I'll make you wish you weren't born! You're just so...so IDIOTIC! So juvenile! I...ARGH!"

Goten had never saw her like this before. I mean, sure he had saw her angry before but man, was she _mad_. Her face seemed to be turning red and a vein was popping out of her head.

The truth of it was that Bulma wasn't pissed. Well, she was but not with them. She was pissed about this bet she had going with Vegeta. She was pissed about how easily she was willing to cave for a few minutes of pleasure. She needed to learn some damn control. Chichi had been right. Anything could happen. And she needed to play just as dirty as Vegeta was. So what the hell? She had bottled up anger and was taking it out on these two.

When she fell into silence, Goten decided to speak once more. "Are you going to tell my mom?" He looked as though he was ready to cry. Bulma sighed and rubbed her head.

"I'll call her and say you're on your way home."

"So...you aren't going to tell her?"Goten assured, hope in his eyes.

Bulma sighed again and shrugged. "No Goten, I won't." After all, Chichi could take things WAY above the limit. She'd probably put Goten on house arrest until he was forty over something like this. But the sad truth was, Trunks probably had been the brains behind it. He had probably initiated it and he probably had dragged Goten down to do it with him. "Now, run along before I change my mind."

Goten leaped with joy, literally, and laughed. A wide grin was on his face as he ran out the door, not forgetting to shoot a 'see ya later' to Trunks who, not so enthusiastically, returned it.

When he was gone, Trunks turned a sweet smile on her. "Well...I guess I'll be going to bed."

"Trunks!" Bulma stopped him before he made it upstairs. "Come back down here." He groaned and trudged back into the living room, before his mother. "I still have to give you your punishment."

"Mom..."He whined."I'm sorry ok? I shouldn't have done it! Isn't that enough? I mean, Goten gets to get away with it!"

"You aren't Goten, sweetie."

"How unfair!" He yelled, putting on a very Vegeta-like scowl. Bulma sighed and motioned for him to come closer.

"You know I love you right?" Bulma asked as he walked closer. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah I know mom. What's the matter with you?" Trunks asked suspiciously. She was acting strange to him. The last time his father hugged him for no reason...he died. He would not allow it to happen to his mother also. He did not want to relive that. "Are you going to be okay?" Panic filled his voice.

"I'm fine, honey. Everything's okay." She pushed him back to stare into his eyes and was surprised at the fear in them. "I just wanted you to know that ok? Its okay, nothing has happened. Go to bed." He stared for a few more seconds but did as told and headed upstairs towards his room.

Bulma sighed. _I scared the kid half to death. I wonder why he became so frightened. _She shrugged and decided to ponder on that later. Exhaustion was overtaking her body at the moment.

When Bulma arrived back to her bedroom, Vegeta was already in bed, seemingly asleep. He was snuggled under the covers on his side with that blank dreaming face of his. She quietly got in on her side, careful not to wake him. She saw that he had put on some pants and felt relief and then anger. The last thought she had in her head while drifting into sleep was, _two can play it your way Vegeta. The games have begun. _

_

* * *

_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! As you can see, here's the next chapter. Hope you read and enjoy, thanks! And before I forget, I have to thank all my reviewers! THANK YOU ALL!

Oh and something that heiress2thethrine brought up? The ages of Vegeta and such?

Bra is indeed in this story and she's around 5 and Trunks is about 14. I'm not giving Bulma and Vegeta specific ages ok?

Here you go! THE NEXT CHAPTER!!

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

* * *

A black shirt was thrown across the room, landing on top of the figure buried deep under the covers. There was a low growl followed by fierce black eyes, belonging to none other then the Prince of Saiyans, peering over the edge of the sheets.

"Get up." Bulma was standing over him, hands on hips, a placid expression on her face, looking down at him. Her voice had been flat and commanding. She was decked out in a red shirt with a black vest over it and blue jeans that hugged at her hips. If Vegeta hadn't been so angry, he would have been gawking. He narrowed his eyes and threw the covers off his body, flinging the shirt off the bed in the process.

"Woman, who do you think you're talking to??!!" He blurted out angrily. "Don't tell me what to do!" Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Will you get up and get dressed already? Breakfast is ready and we have to hurry!" She told him with a sigh. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hurry for what? Where the hell are you taking me?"

Bulma shot him a smile. "Well, I have to go shopping for a dress because my Capsule Corp banquet is tomorrow."

"And that includes me how?" He questioned with an exaggerated eye roll.

"You have to help me choose the best dress! I need a male opinion." The blue haired female shrugged and waited for her husband's reaction.

"Absolutely not!!" He erupted angrily.

"Why not?" Bulma asked with a frown.

"I have better things to do then waste my day following you around through billions of ridiculous domains!"

"Like what? Your precious training?" She mocked.

"As a matter of fact, YES!"

"Vegeta, you're going."

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"NO, I am not!!"

"YES, you are!"

"I refuse!"

"Well, if you don't go then I'll take someone else! I'll take...I'll take...I'll take YAMCHA!"

Silence. Vegeta glared at her. The thought of that inferior weakling staring at Bulma while she strut around in sexy attire bothered him greatly. He watched her statement and deduced that she wasn't lying. He cursed angrily to himself.

"Fine!" He said heavily. "I will accompany you."

A smile from Bulma, "I knew you would."

"Manipulating human." The widowed peak Saiyan muttered.

"Now, go get dressed and fed so we can leave as soon as possible!" Bulma instructed. Vegeta's face lit up when a thought flashed into his head.

"Wait, if we both go then no one will be around to watch the brats, correct? Guess I'll have to stay." He said with feigned disappointment. Bulma smirked.

"Nice try Veg-head but we aren't the only ones going on this little trip to the mall." Bulma said with a smug look. Vegeta visibly winced at the word 'mall'.

"What are you babbling about?"He asked with a cool expression.

"I sent Trunks off a few minutes ago to get Bra from Gohans'." She smiled widely. "The kids are coming also. They have to attend the banquet and Trunks has ruined all his suits and Bra needs an elegant dress."

"She's only five years old for crying out loud! How many outfits must she have?!"He yelled with anger. Bulma frowned and blinked. "Damn, I can't stand being around you people for more then 5 minutes." Vegeta muttered with a sigh. "I hope this doesn't take up my whole day."

"What else do you have to do besides getting all sweaty in the GR?" She countered. Vegeta shot her a raised eyebrow and smirked.

"I thought you liked me sweaty?" That smug tone was in his voice and his eyes were narrowed in that know-it-all way. She scowled.

"You've got 10 minutes." Was the last thing she said before exiting the room in a huff.

---------

"We all ready?" Bulma said once her family was lined up in front of the door

"I am, mommy." Said the tiny blue haired replica of Bulma. She was beaming happily, dressed in a blue denim dress and clutching a brown teddy bear to her chest. Trunks, who had been dragged out of his bed at about 7 in the morning to fetch his sister from the Son's Residence, wasn't looking as cheery. He had been blackmailed to attend this 'family' trip in the first place. If he went and didn't cause any problems then his mother would let him off the hook for the stunt him and Goten pulled last night.

So, here the young boy was. Standing behind his sister in baggy, cut up, and faded jeans and a black T-shirt that was way too big for him. He had hands in pockets and was rocked back on his heels, looking bored and tired. His hair was unruly and in serious need of a haircut, hanging down to his shoulders in a mass of tangles. His eyes looked bloodshot and his face was puffy. He was giving his sister a dirty look due to her happiness and his misery.

His father wasn't in a much better state. Vegeta was angry, like always. Angry at his wife for tricking him into coming by using that infernal human, Yamcha as her bait. If it was possible, he felt more miserable then his son. He was wearing a black beater that showed off his muscular arms and black pants with black motorcycle boots. His hair was standing on end but nothing, not even gravity, could help that. He had his eyes closed and arms crossed tight over his chest in his usual stance.

Bulma glanced over the three and frowned. She turned her disapproving gaze on Trunks. "You need a haircut. We'll take care of that at the mall."

"Mall?" Trunks exclaimed with widened eyes. "You didn't say we were going to the mall!" He whined.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "What is up with men and the mall? It's just a harmless place. Yes, the mall." Her eyes traveled down to his attire. "And I mind as well buy you some clothes if _this_ is all you have."

Trunks glanced down at his outfit. "What's wrong with how I look?"

"You look like a rebel Goth." His mother said with a sigh. "And what's with the chain? Are you suppose to look fashionable?!"

"He looks like daddy." Bra said innocently. Vegeta opened one eye and took a glance at Trunks.

"He looks nothing like me." The prince stated with a slight growl. "I would never wear pants that have _holes_ in them. Where is the common sense in that?" Trunks was about to retort but Bulma interrupted.

"Forget it and lets just go already." She said in exasperation. "Everyone out to the car." She commanded, taking her daughter's hand in her own and walking out of the door. Trunks followed after with a big yawn. This left Vegeta in the rear, stalking after his family with a look of annoyance.

-----------

"DAMN IT!" Bulma cursed furiously, glaring straight ahead. "This traffic just does not end!" Vegeta, who was in the passenger's seat, rolled his eyes and shifted his body so his back was to her.

"Great day for a road trip." He muttered sarcastically. Bulma shot him a glare but he wasn't aware of it. She then turned back to see the endless sea of cars going painfully slow before her.

"Ah! We'll be here all day!"She whined. Trunks, who was suffering in the back seat because of his annoying sister, chose that time to speak up.

"This is EXACTLY why I said we should have just flown!" The teenage boy stated. "We would have been there by now! We've been on the same street for an hour!"

"I wonder what they could be doing that is causing all this traffic!"The blue haired woman said thoughtfully. Bra popped her head up with a smile.

"Are we there yet?"She asked anxiously.

"Does it look like we're there yet!?" Trunks yelled angrily. Bra frowned.

"Don't yell at me." The 5 year old retorted with narrowed eyes.

"If you would shut up, I wouldn't have to." Her brother responded.

"Ugly." The girl stuck out her tongue.

"Stupid." He sneered back. She puffed up her cheeks.

"You're just a big meany!!" Bra screamed in his ear. Both Trunks and Vegeta winced. Trunks pushed her away from him and she was sent tumbling into the car seat. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She cried. "MOMMY, TRUNKS HIT ME!"

"I did not!"He protested instantly. Bulma, who was tapping her finger against the steering wheel, visibly clenched.

"Bra! Put on your seat belt and stop messing with Trunks! And Trunks, be nice to your sister and apologize!" She told both her children. They paused and didn't move. **_"NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _**Bulma added. The kids jumped. Bra scrambled to her booster seat and strapped herself in while Trunks mumbled an apology to her. There were a couple minutes of silence and Bra was the Briefs to break it.

"Mommy?"She asked timidly.

"Yes?" Bulma drawled.

"I have to use the bathroom."

Bulma glanced around and saw that she was trapped in between cars. "Sweety, I can't get out so you have to hold it."

"But I CAN'T!!" She whined in a cry. "I gotta go NOW!!"

"You have to wait!" Bulma told her more forcefully.

"Oh fuck this." Vegeta said in a sigh. He opened his car door and got out.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" Bulma yelled after him but got no reply. Trunks peered out the window to look out at his father. Suddenly, the car flew up off the ground. Bra blinked and started looking around as the vehicle left the ground. Bulma shrieked and looked out the window. She spotted her husband under the car, holding it up with one arm. Bulma rolled down her window. "Vegeta! What are you doing!?"

"Getting us to your precious mall." He replied, steering the car up over the lines of traffic, aware of all the heads popping out of their car windows to see the scene. "I'll go to the mall with you people and I might even act civil and reasonable but I draw the line here. I will not be stuck in the car with those bickering brats for all eternity. This is more logical and it'll save me a headache." Bulma frowned but stuck her head back in. She couldn't do much about the situation so she just let Vegeta have his way. After all, he was right. This was quicker. Her eyes closed and she sighed.

"Quicker, yes but I'll be having millions of reporters on my lawn when I return home. I hope no one knows whose car this is."

"Mom?" Trunks spoke up.

"Yes Trunks?" She said with an exasperated sigh.

"I just want you to know that getting the family together to go to the mall was a wonderful idea. I'm really having a blast!" He told her, sarcasm dripping from every word. Bulma growled and turned to glower at her son.

"Say another word and you're dead."

And Trunks didn't dare talk back.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Five_**

* * *

_VROOM_

Another vehicle roared by the Briefs' car and into an empty parking space. Vegeta watched his wife's eyebrow twitch in annoyance, her hands tightened around the wheel until her knuckles turned white. It was a Saturday and like all Saturdays the mall would be packed. This was the time of day everybody hurried out to gather their items for the following week. This was the place for teens to relax after 5 days of school and stress. The time for businessmen to get a nice hot cup of coffee or for housewives to get lunch and dinner meals.

Or, in the Briefs' case, it was the time for a family of four to get clothes for a special occasion.

"Right there, mom!"Trunks called out, pointing to an empty parking space. Bulma cut her eyes to the spot and reared the car back abruptly. Vegeta and the kids all jerked at the sudden movement and Trunks slowly put his seatbelt on. Bulma narrowed her eyes when she spotted another car going for her desired spot.

"Oh no you don't!" She exclaimed and threw her foot on the pedal. The car lurched forward and sped down the small passage. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, watching his wife's face which had fierce determination and anger on it. Her teeth were clenched, her eyes were narrowed and her attention was only on that one spot. He smirked, thinking he liked her that way.

Then he quickly scowled. Damn it, he was getting turned on.

"Uh...mom..."Trunks spoke up as their vehicle sped forward."I don't think you're gonna make it..." Bulma smirked and swerved right causing all the passengers to swing right along with it. She pressed down on the brake and came to an abrupt stop.

Flashing Trunks a smile, she said," I made it."

Bra, who had sat quietly through the whole thing, suddenly started cheering. She stuck her tongue out at the driver of the car who had tried to steal there spot and laughed, watching it slink away. Trunks was the first to open his door.

"Lets get this over with" He mumbled. Bulma smiled and then turned to Vegeta who was still scowling and looking dazed.

"What's wrong with you?"She asked. He simply growled and got out. Bulma blinked, shrugged and got out too so she could help her daughter out of her booster seat.

With Trunks leading, hands in pockets, head down, trying not to get seen by any of his friends who may happen to be here, they walked through the parking lot towards the huge mall. Bulma was holding Bra's hand firmly, knowing the little girl was hyper and giddy, beaming. Behind them, about a foot away, trying his best to seem like he didn't know his family, walked Vegeta slowly, frowning deeply. As soon as they made it inside, a blast of heat hit them and Vegeta sighed.

Just as he thought, the place was _crowded. _This would mean there'd be random people pushing against him and running into him. It made him angry just thinking of it. He hated places such as these. All these people in one spot disgusted him.

"What is the matter with you?" Bulma asked the short male, seeing his just 'humphed' and turned away. The blue haired woman just shrugged. "Here's what we're gonna do. Trunks, you're going to take Bra and you two can go get your clothes." Trunks gave her an incredulous look.

"But mom...I don't-"

"I anticipated you'd say that." Bulma said cutting him off. She pulled a piece of paper out of the pocket of her jacket ad handed it to her son. "This is everything you need. It has the items you need to get for Bra also, size, color, quantity, everything."

Trunks sighed and took the paper from his mother, annoyed at her organization, knowing he'd get suck do every little thing he didn't want to."Do I have to take the brat?" He asked angrily, looking down at the girl who was twisting around in her mother's hand, staring into a nearby toy store. Bulma frowned slightly, noticing how Trunks had sounded very much like his father.

"The sooner you get your stuff the sooner we can leave."Bulma told him. "Now here, take Bra and **_watch _**her carefully OJ. Don't let her out of your sight. Your father and I will go to get our outfits also and we'll meet back here at this toy store in 3 hours. That should be long enough for us to get everything." She continued, holding out her hand which had Bra's in it. Trunks growled lowly and took his sister's hand.

"Man mom what if somebody sees me-"

"Holding your sister's hand? Suck it up, Trunks and go. We don't have all day."Bulma cut him off once again, putting hands on hips and sending him an annoyed look. "Here." She grabbed his free hand and stuffed a clip of money into it. "That should be enough to pay for it all. Now shoo."

"This is bullshit."Trunks mumbled under his breath, tracking into the crowd, pulling his sister along. Bulma spun around to stare at her husband who seemed to be purposely ignoring her. She stared until he looked at her.

"What?"He asked.

"Come on."She said before turning back around and walking away. Vegeta wanted to retort back with something along the lines of "Don't tell me what to do." but instead he followed after, afraid he'd lose her in the crowd.

* * *

"Trunks..."Said his sister hesitantly."I don't think mommy said we could go in _this _store." The 14 and 5 year old brother and sister were standing outside of a game store. Trunks stared at the huge sign above him which read: **_Game Lot_**. His eyes sparkled and he entered, seemingly hypnotized by all the games. Bra frowned and followed after wards, the little girl dragging along the brown teddy bear she had brought.

"This...is...amazing."Trunks drawled slowly, staring at a television screen which showed a demo of some kind of action game. The lights emitting from the screen twinkled across his face and his eyes widened. Bra watched him drag himself across the carpet and stick his face up against the glass which held a case of video games."Hey!"He exclaimed suddenly, pointing excitedly a game through the screen. "Do you see that!? It's here! I see it! Do you see that?!"He said spinning to Bra as if she knew what he was talking about. "It's Nebulator 3000! The new game out! Awww man and its _right here!"_ He turned back to the case and stared.

"Trunks, we're supposed to be getting clothes."Bra said from behind him. Trunks totally ignored her. He dug in his pocket and pulled out the wad of cash his mother had given him beforehand to buy the clothing with.

"...499...500...5050...589...600..."He counted quickly. "800...870...899..."His sister watched with her eyebrows narrowed. "...3000!" He exclaimed finally. Turning to Bra again he stated, "Mom gave us _3000 _dollars for clothes? I mean, that's way too much don't you think?" He didn't wait for a reply. "Getting this one little game won't do much damage to 3000 dollars." Bra frowned and wanted to protest but sighed. When she saw him paying for his video game she noticed how bored she had became.

"Aw man!"She heard Trunks exclaim again. "I can't believe it! Is that it? Hell yea it is!"He pointed excitedly to another game. "It's Caron Bond 4! Damn, I didn't even know this was out yet!" She watched him dig in his pockets again. "Buying _one_ more game wont put a dent in our money either..."He was telling himself. As he paid, Bra wondered off, teddy bear in hand, yawning.

As she exited **_Game Lot, _**she heard from a distance, "Aww man! Is that Figure Fight?! This is the game me and Goten wanted!"

* * *

Vegeta was stumped.

He was trying his best to but he just couldn't.

His head was hurting with the effort.

The Saiyan prince just couldn't find a word to describe how terribly miserable he was at the moment. Unhappy was no where near how he felt. Depressed didn't seem right. Gloomy was way off. Dismal was an understatement.

Fed-up.

The widow peaked male raised an eyebrow. Hmm, fed-up? Yes, it sounded just about right.

He was sitting on the bench outside of the Women's dressing area. He had his arms folded and his eyes closed. It had taken Bulma almost 55 minutes to find _one _outfit that was _worthy _to try on. The bad news was, she was just getting started. This was only the first outfit. Bulma didn't find her perfect outfit until around...number 34. Vegeta knew this by experience. Now, against his will, he had to judge how she looked in this outfit that she hadn't even let him see. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

_That woman will be the death of me._

"Vegeta!"He heard somebody call. "Vegeta, you out there!?" Bulma, no doubt.

"Of course I'm out here!"He retorted. "Where else would I be?" He got weird looks from the women around the dressing area and they quickly drifted away, wary of his tones.

"Ok, come back here and tell me how I look." She yelled back. Vegeta scowled.

"Just come out here!"He called.

"Vegeta, would you just come on!? I'm a little embarrassed. I think this makes me look fat!" She told him angrily. Vegeta rolled his eyes again and stomped back into the room his wife was in. He threw the curtains back.

"Ok, wha..."He drifted off and his mouth dropped open wide. His eyes widened and he lost his train of thought.

"So,"She said, smirking. "How do I look?" Bulma was dressed in a tight fitting red dress that dipped low, showing off much more cleavage then she thought it would. So much, in fact, that she had just taken off her bra. It stopped short of her mid thighs which left her long legs showing and a small portion of her underwear. It was obviously something that wasn't her taste and as soon as Vegeta saw her he knew he was in trouble. _A trick! That vile woman played a trick on me!_ He stared at how tight it was against her skin, making everything bulge out and seem bigger and his mouth almost started smirked again and walked closer to him. "So," She repeated, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "How do I look?"

He stood speechless for a while. Bulma leaning down in front of him, her cleavage almost in his face.

"You..._don't _look fat."He stated finally, before grabbing her.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**_

* * *

_**

**_Sixth Chapter_**

* * *

Trunks was panicking.

It was something that he rarely ever did. I mean after all, he lived with a dad who thought that training twenty four hours a day, until all the energy was sapped from his body and all his bones were either broken or bruised, was considered father-son bonding time. And his mother was an over exaggerating blue haired woman who never had any time for anything and was the boss of the most popular Corporation in West City, always stressed and thinking that her son would be the prodigy she was.

With parents like that, there was no need for panicking because the unexpected was always expected.

But Trunks couldn't help but panic now. To some people, it might not have been a big deal. Other people might have sympathized with him. But Trunks was scared out of his mind. His sister, who was a minor, was in the mall.

Alone. By herself.

If somebody was to recognize her as Bulma's Briefs' daughter the girl could get snatched. Not that his father wouldn't be able to easily get her back from the kidnappers but it would be his fault. His parents would go ballistic. His mother had already told him that he was on thin ice about the stunt he had pulled yesterday. This would put him through the ice, into the deeply, cold waters of his mother's rage.

With the bag in his hands, dragging on the mall's tile floors, Trunks pushed through the crowds, searching every which way for his sister. _Blue hair, _he thought, _it can't be hard to spot blue hair. Blue hair. _That was the only advantage he had at the moment. If Bulla hadn't been so small and weak then maybe he could have pinpointed her by her energy. But in a mall this size and crowded, Trunks couldn't trace anybody. Too many people in one spot. Too many power levels to dig through.

So he had to depend on his bare tact. _Where would she go? _That was the major question. Where would a little girl holding a teddy bear go in a mall? The answer dawned on him immediately. Trunks smiled, lifted the bag of games over his shoulder and trotted off through the crowds, passing stores that advertised their sales in the glass cases at the front.

"Toy store." He muttered.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Temptation._

Vegeta growled. The word was his enemy. It was a dangerous little surge of pleasure that could have one of the mightiest warriors in the universe obeying its whim. The ultimate evil.

Vegeta couldn't quite recall how he had gotten on top of his wife. Shit, he couldn't recall much about the day at. He wasn't even sure how her dress had gotten torn from her body and flung onto the floor either. _Instinct. Temptation. _Ugly words, He thought. What he remembered was how he had handled it from there.

Bulma had been ready, that much was clear. Vegeta knew by the way her body had arched. He also knew, very clearly, that the whole thing about him opinionated on her outfits had been a set out also. Yeah, maybe she was having a CC banquet but she sure as hell was going to be dressed in an outfit like the one that was now lying on the floor. And it was right _THERE_! The mood was already set, her clothes were off and he could quickly take off his and she was _THERE_! She was waiting and ready and just..._THERE!_

It surprised them both when Vegeta got to his feet and stepped away.

Bulma's head came up and she watched the widow peaked male back away awkwardly, like he was struggling with his decision. She blinked, lying on the dressing room floor naked. She almost screamed. _No way was he backing down!!! _She thought angrily. Not only was she impressed with herself for pulling the trick but she was aching for it almost as much as Vegeta was, maybe more. Her eye twitched and she berated herself for the comment. _Vegeta wants it more, _she told herself. _You have to think he wants it more._

There was a silence between the two, with Vegeta taking tiny steps backward until his back was against the curtain covering the dressing room. He suddenly smirked, as if satisfied and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nice try." He drawled out, saying all the syllables. Bulma's first reaction was to narrow her eyes and her second one was to play innocent.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as casually as she could muster, grabbing the dress and trying to cover herself up. "Now look at this! You've ripped it!" Vegeta made a silent prayer and thanked god that she had did so. Looking at her naked wasn't going to help him out right now. Especially, not right now.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Vegeta said fiercely, obviously not pleased by her reaction. "You thought your little trick was going to work. Ha!" He was smirking again, staring her down, and daring her to say something. Bulma wasn't intimidated.

"Little trick? Vegeta, I simply asked for your opinion of my dress. I didn't tell you to knock me down and literally, tear it off of me. Great, now I'll have to buy it." Bulma was trying her best to feign indifferent but her body was trembling, thinking of what could have happened.

Vegeta's smug facade instantly faded and it was replaced with anger. Angry at the situation. Angry at the trick. Angry at being here when he could be doing something more productive. Angry at her. Angry at himself. Angry at the knowledge that she was sitting here, looking absolutely beautiful, and there was nothing intimate he could do to her.

Just full blown, all out, I-wanna-kill-something anger.

He was so angry he could only glare at her for a long 5 minutes, eyes twitching and narrowed, teeth clenched, hands balled into fist, feet spread apart. He looked like a madman ready for combat. Bulma was slightly frightened by the look and she instinctively slid back a few inches, her back against the wall now. Vegeta seemed to notice and straightened up. He coolly and smoothly spun around and walked out of the room, not even sparing his wife a departing glance.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks glanced at his watch.

_11:15..._He thought. It had been exactly, 15 minutes since he last entered _JR ToyZ and TotZ_. Fifteen minutes of him lifting up toys and checking under stuffed animals, in hopes or finding the blue haired sister of his. He had scared away about 5 little children, made one baby cry and caused 3 older men to leave the store at a run. He was a boy on a mission and at the time, no one was going to stand in his way.

He was in the process of throwing more stuffed animals when a shadow loomed over him. The boy looked up to see a man, maybe about 23 years old, with a striped vest on and a name tag reading: DANIEL in bright red letters. He had hands on hips and a slight annoyed expression on his face, his brown hair hanging to his ears.

"Excuse me, but can I help you with something?" Daniel asked. Trunks straightened up and turned his wild eyes on the man, his bag of games left abandoned at the far side of the room.

"Saw a little girl? With a flowered dress on, carrying a teddy bear? About this height?" He demonstrated it with his hand and looked at the man expectantly. Daniel, unfortunately, shook his head.

"No sorry, I haven't."

Trunks sighed and continued to sort through more stuffed animals. Daniel's eyes narrowed a bit and this was where he made his first mistake.

"Sir, you have been causing chaos throughout my store. You're scaring my customers and throwing items everywhere. Now, I'm going to need you to clean up your mess and leave before I call security and they go get your parents."

Trunks froze and his eyes flashed. Daniel made mistake number two when he grabbed Trunks by his shirt collar. In under a second, Daniel was on the floor, Trunks holding his arm at an unnatural angle. Onlookers gathered around to watch the scene in awe. Trunks had an evil look on his face, mirroring his father's almost exactly. The corners of his mouth twitched. Daniel cried out in agony and disbelief.

"Listen here, "He started, glancing at the name tag positioned above his breast pocket."_Daniel, _I've lost my sister. Did you hear me correct? _LOST!_ Do you understand me? _HUH_?" Trunks bent his arm a little more and Daniel yelled out again in pain. "I think you understand me. Now, look here. I don't want you or security and especially...I mean, _ESPECIALLY_, not my parents involved in anything because if they are, Daniel, if my _parents_ are involved or called then we're gunna have problems, you get it?" Trunks twisted his arm again and Daniel started squirming furiously, trying to get free, tears rolling down his face. "Feel this pain? It's gonna be worse then this if you don't make my commands met." Trunks was spitting out his words with such intensity that he sounded like he was whispering.

The onlookers stared, wide eyed, nobody making a move. "Daniel, do you hear me?"Trunks questioned. Daniel only nodded, which was the only action he could muster up. Trunks smiled, let him go and stepped back, rubbing off his shirt. "You're a very smart man, Daniel and believe me; I'm not always like this." That said, he turned around and continued his search.

His words seemed to stay in the air. He was right, the teenage boy wasn't always so brutal but he wasn't taking any chances. He didn't want his parents to find out. He just wanted to find his sister, buy the clothes they needed, go home and forget all this had ever happened and if that meant breaking a few bones then hey, the bones were gonna have to suffer.

Across from JR ToyZ and TotZ, stood a blue haired little girl in a flowered dress, carrying a teddy bear. She was walking through the crowds lazily and yawning. She was bored and tired and didn't know how to amuse herself. She thought that the mall would be fun but it didn't live up to her expectations. The little girl wandered into a furniture store after spotting a bed.

_WOW!_ She thought in awe, eyes getting big as she stood in front of a bed. It was so big compared to her and it looked comfy. Really comfy. She flicked her eyes both ways to see if anyone was looking and then smiled. She crawled on top of the bed and tucked teddy in before she slid under the covers and closed her eyes.

At least the mall had beds, she thought in a sigh. It had desks, drawers, refrigerators, computers, lamps, plugs, phones and other devices too. It was like a big, huge home made for everybody. _A big huge home that had big, huge beds that were comfy. _That was the last thing Bulla thought before she fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma was puzzled. She didn't know if Vegeta was waiting outside for her or if the male went stomping out through the mall. She also didn't know which option she liked more. Her shock from the previous event had left her almost speechless. She was still sitting on the floor, naked except for the torn piece of clothing she was using as a cover.

She had to admit; when Vegeta stood up and backed away it had hit her like a brick.

Disbelief.

I mean, who would have thought that he was able to do such a thing. She had made it pretty clear that she was willing and ready yet...

He had backed away and he had left without even glancing back at her. Bulma's eyes narrowed. _He was getting it under control_, she thought angrily, _he was bottling his urges up better. _That wasn't good news for Bulma. It left her with a sinking feeling that Vegeta wasn't actually the I-want-sex everyday kind of guy. When he had left, he had almost seemed confident. He had seemed unfazed.

But it was all wrong! It had to be. At home, the man got horny just from watching her make breakfast sometimes. How on Earth did he stop himself from doing the inevitable? In Bulma's mind eye, it had seemed like a swell plan. Make Vegeta see her half naked in some sensual outfit? Perfect! But now this? She was at a loss. What could she do if the mighty prince was putting his emotions under control?

She could wait.

Yes, it seemed the most logical thing to do. After a few weeks, Vegeta would crack. He might have been bottling up his emotions but it was only a matter of time before the bottle exploded into a little tiny pieces. Bulma smirked. And she would be there when it happened. She'd be there when his resolve would break and she'd win the bet and prove her little arrogant husband right.

Feeling better, Bulma slid back into her clothes quickly and exited the dressing room, carrying the torn dress with a bright smile on her face.

----

Vegeta wasn't feeling so well.

He had a scowl on his face and a bad temper. He wanted to grab something and last it into smithereens and his eye had succumbed to a twitch, making him look even more insane then had when he walked out of the dressing room. He had debated whether on leaving or waiting outside for Bulma and had picked the lather.

He didn't leave the store but he just blew past the women and trekked into the men's shoe department right across from the dressing area. It was in seeing distance whenever Bulma came out but he didn't have to sit there having everybody stare at him.

Instead, he sat on a stool used for people trying on shoes to ponder.

He knew that Bulma's plan had been to lure him in there and try to seduce him. It had almost worked too. _Vile woman. _He smirked then, remembering the look on her face when he had backed away. He had showed her how much of a civil person he could transform into under pressure. His smirk faded. And damn, had there been pressure. He recalled the way her skin had felt under his touch and shook his head to clear it.

His hands clenched. It had been sheer luck that he had stepped away. After all, he and Bulma hadn't been close to each other for about 4 days now and his body felt lonely but he hadn't let that cloud his judgment. Well, for the first couple of seconds he had but his logic got the best of him. Bulma was just looking for a chance to prove that she was right, like always. The woman couldn't stand being wrong and Vegeta was not going to let her come out of this little battle the victor.

If it was a fight she wanted, he thought bitterly, it was a fight she was going to get.

Just as he thought this, he spotted the woman in question emerging from the dressing room and scanning around. There eyes met and flashed with the understanding that their little bout was just beginning.

_Bring it on, _they both thought at exactly the same moment, shooting smirks to the other.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**_

* * *

_**

**_Seventh Chapter_**

* * *

_JR ToyZ and TotZ 11:45a__m_

_This can't be happening. This can't be HAPPENING! Whoo, alright. Calm down, Trunks. Calm, calm, calm. Pull it together. Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Look everywhere. Don't miss any crack, any crevice._

The purple haired teenager stood up from looking under a table full of stuffed animals. He sighed, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Sir?"

Trunks looked up to see the nervous looking Daniel, hands in pockets.

"What?" Trunks snapped, eyes narrowing. Daniel gulped nervously.

"Have you found your sister yet?" He asked, eyes darting back and forth. Trunks frowned and slowly got to his feet. Daniel took a step back while Trunks stalker menacingly towards him.

"Daniel, "He said through clenched teeth."If I had found my sister then I wouldn't be here right now would I? Does it look like I have a little blue haired girl beside me?! HUH!? DOES IT!?"

"No, sir!" Daniel blurted out in fright.

"Alright then! USE YOUR FREAKING HEAD!" Trunks screamed, tapping him on his head. Daniel gulped again and pointed towards the front of the store.

"I asked because some people are looking for you." The young man sputtered out. Trunks' face fell.

"Like who?"

"I don't know. A short scary looking guy with tall black hair and a tall scary looking woman with blue hair."

"That's my mom and dad!" Trunks screamed at the man, holding him by his collar. "Aw man! How did they know I was here!? What in the...I can't let them see me! I gotta-"

"Trunks?" Asked a female voice. Trunks turned to his left and all the color drained from his face as he spotted his parents. His mother was looking quizzically at him, hands on her hips. His father was behind her, looking sideways, muscular arms folded over his chest, quiet.

"Oh," Trunks let go of the man and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head in a very Goku-like manner. "Hi Mom, dad! Whats' up?"

Bulma raised a thin blue eyebrow. "Not...much?" She looked about. "Where's your sister sweetie, so we can go home."

Trunks exchanged a look with Daniel and Vegeta caught it.

"Hey boy!" Vegeta spoke up angrily, causing both boys to jump. "You're mother asked you a question! Where is Bulla? It's time to go."

Daniel gulped, looking from mother to son to father, thinking how eerily alike they all were. Hostile. Angry. Tension filled the air as it grew silent. They were one family you didn't want to encounter in a dark alley. Daniel excused himself from the circle to help a customer with an item.

"Yeah so..."Trunks laughed."About that..." There was a crash in the distance and they all turned to see a triangle of plastic covered, toy dolls, sitting on a table, fall to the ground. Out from underneath them arose none other then the blue haired little girl in question, clutching her teddy bear and beaming as she held up one of the toy dolls.

"Mommy!" She exclaimed, just now noticing her family there. "Can I have this doll? Please!?" She made big bug eyes at her mother who smiled.

"UGH!!" Yelled Daniel, holding his head as he looked at the mess. He started to mumble angrily to himself and re stack them. Bulma picked up her daughter.

"Fine. But after we buy this toy, we're going home." She said sternly, carrying her to the register counter. Trunks sighed and wiped sweat of his brow. He turned to follow his mother and found Vegeta glaring at him.

"Uh...something wrong, dad?"

"I know you screwed up boy." The widow peaked male said, smirking. "Losing your sister was a dangerous little mess up, don't you think?"

The color drained from Trunks' face again." But-b-but, how'd you know?"

Vegeta shrugged indifferently. "It was quite easy to figure out. For one, you don't have any of the items your mother sent you to get, one little detail Bulma seemed to miss. Besides, I saw Bulla walking into the Toy Store before we arrived, another detail your mother missed." He smirked at his own intelligence, thinking about how much he must have ruffled his wife to get her to be so unaware of such things."Now how will your mother react to such news?"

Trunks swallowed to dry his throat.

"But we won't tell her will we?" Vegeta's smirk deepened. "Instead you'll do me a little favor hmm?"

"Favor?" Trunks' expression instantly turned to one of mischief, raising an eyebrow. "What kind of favor?" He asked, a slow smile spreading across his face.

--

Bulma was silent through the whole car ride and when they made it back to their home, she hurried downstairs to her lab and locked the door. Vegeta was considerably happy about the way she was acting. She was trying to avoid him, best she could, and he was certain that he had more control at the moment then her.

Vegeta wasn't in the mood to train. Yeah, he knew as much as you that this was probably a once in lifetime feeling. But every sense he had started the bet with Bulma he hadn't been living up to his normal routines. He woke up later, sometimes even later then his own children and he went to sleep earlier even though he hadn't trained in what seemed like years.

He hoped that nobody else but him had noticed the changes. He also hoped that Bulma wouldn't use them to her advantage. She was a sneaky little woman when it came to things like that.

Vegeta was also concerned about his body. He hadn't known that lack of sex could cause it to be so weak. It was absurd actually and probably all in his imagination but that's how he felt. Devoid of strength. He wondered if Bulma was feeling the same way and he wondered what she was doing downstairs in that laboratory of hers.

The fire haired prince was now lying on the couch, lazily watching the big screen T.V in the living room, flicking through channels and mumbling about how humans wasted their time watching garbage. He didn't make a move when someone knocked on the door and he didn't react either when the front door slowly crept open.

"Vegeta!" Exclaimed the annoyingly familiar voice of Goku Son. "Hey, I came by earlier but nobody was home." The man continued, coming around the couch to look at Vegeta more closely. He frowned when he saw the unenthusiastic look on the prince's face, eyes glued to the T.V set. "You alright?"

Kakarot, Vegeta though in anger, _what the hell does he want? _"Yeah." Was the simple reply Goku got.

Goku gave him an uncertain look. "You sure? You look kinda..."He trailed off as Vegeta rubbed his eyes. "..tired."

Vegeta groaned lowly and rubbed his temples. Guess he _wasn't_ the only one who had noticed the changes and if this idiot could that meant that Bulma probably had too.

"And so?" Vegeta snapped.

"I'm just saying..."Goku shrugged."You're rarely ever found doing anything besides training."

"Oh." The fire haired Saiyan was making it extremely difficult for Goku to make conversation, hoping that his lack of it would make the taller Saiyan go away.

"So...why aren't you training?"

Vegeta suddenly looked up and squinted his eyes at the taller male. "How did you get in?"

Goku put hands in hips and pouted. "What's the matter?"

"Why does something have to be the matter?"

"You look tired, you looked like you've haven't trained all day, you're watching TV, you have an even worse temper then you normally do and you seem on edge."Goku said, counting on his hand.

"Look Kakarot, I'm not in the best of moods so why are you here?"Vegeta asked in a monotone, changing from channel to channel.

"Chichi sent me over to tell Bulma to come over." Goku replied with another shrug. This caught the prince's attention.

"What for?" Vegeta said harshly, sitting up. Goku shrugged again.

"To hang out, I guess.

Vegeta shook his head. "Why does she insist on seeing my mate everyday? No."

"No?"

"Kakarot, go tell your harpy that Bulma is busy and doesn't have the time to come over today."

"Busy? Doing what?" Goku said, his expression was pure curiosity.

"That's none of your concern." Vegeta said curtly.

"Bulma's my best friend. I think it's my concern." He started to turn around."Or I can just go ask her myself just how busy she is-"

"Don't!"Vegeta interrupted, getting to his feet.

Goku raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong with Bulma? Are you two fighting?"

"I wouldn't call it a fight." Vegeta muttered. "I just have something..._planned_ for her tonight. So be gone and tell your harpy that she can't make it."

Goku suddenly grinned. "Ahaha, you sly devil you!" He said, nudging Vegeta in the side much to his dislike. "If you wanted some alone time then that's all you had to say!"

"What?" Vegeta frowned in confusion. "What are you babbling about? It's nothing like th-"

"Don't be embarrassed Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed in his happy-go-lucky voice. "I understand. We're buddies, you can tell me when you and Bulma are having things..._planned_, eh?"He nudged Vegeta again who growled.

"Kakarot, first of all, we aren't _'buddies'_. Second of all, even if I _did_ have something like that planned I wouldn't have told you. Third of all, if you're referring to me and Bulma's sexual activities, it's close to _non_existent." He said dryly, before he could stop himself. Goku cocked his head to the side and furrowed his eyes in confusion.

"What?"Goku looked around and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Nothing?"

"Nada." Normally, he wouldn't have told Goku anything about the bet or anything having to do with him and Bulma sexually but he didn't want the idiot to leave here thinking that him and Bulma were _busy_ this night. It was also embarrassing for a man to admit that they weren't getting "any" and Vegeta didn't want Goku to think that that was the case either.

"So, you two _are_ fighting?"

Vegeta looked towards the roof, trying to find words to explain it. "More so, we're competing."

Goku threw up his hands in confusion, sighing. "I'm even more confused then I was earlier! Would you just explain to me exactly what's going on?"

"No."Vegeta replied, shoving Goku towards the door. "Just leave and don't come back for another..."he thought for a minute. "..two or three weeks."

"What? Two to three...weeks?!" Goku exclaimed, twirling around, eyebrows furrowed. "Come on Vegeta, if you don't tell me what's going on, I'll just ask Bulma."

"She won't tell you." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"But she'd probably tell Chichi." Goku countered with a grin. Vegeta's smile instantly faded. He had a point, Bulma told everything to that black haired wench, something that Vegeta found most annoying. And Goku already knew that they weren't being physical with one another, something that Vegeta now wished he hadn't slipped up and blurted out. What harm could it cause if Goku was told the whole story?

_Heh_, Vegeta thought, his smirk returning, _He might even be able to provide me with ideas to win this._

It was a ludicrous thought, Vegeta knew even as he thought it. He had never, EVER, asked anyone for "help" in this little section of his life. Sex was an activity of Vegeta's that left him comfortable to say that he provided, pleased and received. And out of everybody to ask, he was going to ask Goku? The same idiot, low class Saiyan that thought marriage was a food?

But this was different. He needed advice on how to crack someone as headstrong as Bulma. He needed someone who knew some kind of weaknesses of hers and Goku, being her best friend as he had said earlier, would be the very prime target for Vegeta's little puppet.

Vegeta thought about the endless possibilities of using Goku in this bet, lost in his own daze.

"Vegeta?" Goku's voice cut through his thoughts as he started to snap his fingers in Vegeta's face. "Hello?"

Vegeta shook his head to clear it and smirked. "What? Oh yes, sorry Kakarot I was...thinking." He said, picking his words carefully, something he had been doing more often. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the back of the couch. "So, you want to know what's going on, hmm?"

Goku nodded quickly, smiling brightly. "Yeah huh, yeah huh." He said, looking very child-like. Vegeta glanced over his shoulder and started towards the door. "Hey, where ya going?"

"Follow me."

"Follow you where?"

"Just come on!" Vegeta bellowed angrily, leaving through the doorway. Goku blinked, pouted and ran after, closing the door after himself.

--

Vegeta was giving more credit to Bulma's awareness then she deserved. The blue haired scientists had reverted to burying herself in her work. She had noticed the smug way Vegeta had looked before she slammed and locked the door to her lab and she had seen the glance that he had gave Trunks, something that had disturbed her until this very minute.

As she thought about it, Bulma fired up her drill and started to get to work on a project of hers that she had recently outlined. It wasn't ready to be made yet but she didn't have the room for other thoughts concerning it so she simply got to work on it, knowing full well that it wasn't going to work.

As she put on her protective goggles, thoughts of what happened this morning rolled back into her mind.

_How did he resist me!? Why? How? When did he get so in control of sexual urges?!_

On the day the bet had been made, the man was almost begging her to come awake so that they could go rounds with one another. The days before the bet had been none stop action! It wasn't as though they were sexually inactive with each other and that a couple of days without it wouldn't bother them. They were VERY active with each other and a few days without it should have sent Vegeta on a tirade.

Either him or her.

Bulma sighed and put her tool down and ran her hands through her locks. A banging at the front door made her stand up and creep upstairs to the entrance of her lab. There were about 6 more knocks and she sighed again, seeing that she was going to have to get it. When she grabbed the knob, the knocks stopped and she listened at the door, hearing a voice as the door opened.

She squinted her eyes and then opened the door a crack to peek out. She saw Goku standing beside the couch, looking down. His mouth was moving but she couldn't hear anything that he was saying. When Vegeta suddenly hopped up she inched the door closed more and watched as he seemed to yell at the taller male.

Bulma closed the door all the way after a minute of staring at them and locked it. She walked back downstairs and slumped into a chair at the table she had been working.

As she grabbed her drill, something clicked in her mind and she suddenly smirked. She tossed the other invention she had been working on in the trash and spread out a blank piece of paper in front of her, thoughts running through her mind.

_He's resisting his temptation. Temptation is merely an emotion. People often behave in certain ways as a direct result of their emotional state. All I have to do is scramble Vegeta's emotions up a bit and he'll have no choice but to fall for them._

Bulma's mood had brightened considerably. She was smiling all the while as she planned out the next steps on how to invent the object she had in mind.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Heyo, I'm back with everyone's favorite story!! :D Right?

Read and Enjoy!

Oh and btw, Tempz, old buddy old pal, you asked me who had knocked on Bulma's lab door? :P Nobody had. I was referring to Goku knocking on the FRONT door. Sorry for the confusion. He was knocking so hard she heard it too lol.

And while I'm at it, I'll thank all my reviewers! Thanks: Na'Janay, Cilvanti, Tempz!, Musette Fujiwara, Madhatter45,Venita, Hentai-Shunga, E-chan and JarellsNumba1! I thank you all for reading it! :D Luv ya guys!

* * *

**_Eighth Chapter_**

* * *

Goku was staring at his fire haired friend with his mouth agape and his eyes widened.

"You guys made a..._bet_?" He asked in a high whisper, as if any one could hear them from their spot on top of a huge, rocky mountain top. The sun was starting to go down as the breeze cooled.

"Isn't that what I just said!?" Vegeta exclaimed angrily, looking away so Goku couldn't see him blush.

"What does the winner get?" Goku inquired, a slow smile spreading across his lips, obvious amused.

"A full week of pampering." Vegeta turned to the taller Saiyan with a smirk. Goku nodded, looking impressed.

"And you expect to win?"

The statement angered Vegeta greatly. He clenched his hands into fist and growled through his teeth. "What do you mean by that!? Of course I expect to win!" His face was red and his eyes were narrowed. Goku put up his hands as a way of showing defense.

"Calm down, jeez. I didn't mean it that way. I'm just saying, Bulma is a smart woman. And, like it or not, she doesn't seem the type that will crack against something like this." Goku was backing up slowly, getting some space between them. Vegeta scoffed and closed his eyes, putting his nose into the air.

"Kakarot, you don't know her like I do. Trust me, she isn't the little virginal angel you might like to think she is."

Goku furrowed his eyebrows, not sure if he wanted to tread into this conversation. "I know that, it's just..." He trailed off, unable to put his thoughts into words. "Just be careful 'K?"

"Whatever." Vegeta turned around, ready to blast off back home.

"I'm serious Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed. "Watch out for her. I know she probably has some tricks up her sleeve."

That was the last thing Vegeta heard before he powered up and flew off, back towards Capsule Corporation while the sun lowered, lost behind the mountains.

* * *

Bulma emerged from out of her laboratory around nine o'clock. She found the house deathly quiet and frowned, turning on a light switch, brightening the living room. She trekked into the kitchen and turned on the light as well and pulled out a carton of milk from the fridge, pouring it into a glass.

It was then that she realized that she hadn't cooked dinner.

And that nobody had come looking for her.

Her confusion turned into suspicion. As a matter of fact, she hadn't heard or talked to anybody at all today after she had gotten back from the mall. Not her mother, or father or children or Vegeta. She remembered faintly that Vegeta had left with Goku hours ago to who knows where. Maybe her kids were in bed?

Bulma walked up the creaking staircase and into the room of her little girl.

Nobody.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she opened Trunks' door, turning on the light.

Nobody.

She searched her parents' room, her and Vegeta's room, her children's room once again, the day care center, the GR, and all the other additional rooms.

Nobody.

Her suspicion now transformed into panic. Where had her family gone? She took the stairs two at a time as she raced downstairs, running towards the phone, attempting to call one of her friends to see if she had seen any of them. Before she got to the phone, however, a figure moved into her path. Bulma screamed, startled and backed up into a wall.

"What are you screaming about, woman?" The figure said in a familiar, husky voice. It sounded annoyed.

"Vegeta," Bulma yelled. her fear instantly being replaced by anger and relief as he came out of the shadow of the room. "Don't scare me like that! I almost had a heart attack!"

"Why are you running around in the dark anyway?" Vegeta questioned, flicking a light switch on to light up the hallway they were in.

"I was looking for you! Where is everybody at?" Bulma asked him, hands in hips, eyebrows narrowed. Vegeta shrugged indifferently and then suddenly smirked.

"You must have been terrified. In this big huge house, all alone." His tone had gotten softer, more seductive like. Goosebumps went up Bulma's spine and she took a subtle step back.

"Not really." She said, putting up a front. "I was more concerned then scared. Now, where are my children?" She didn't ask about her mother and father because they were grown and they always went out without informing her but her kids were her priority and, Saiyan or not, she worried about them nonstop. Vegeta shrugged again, looking annoyed.

"Over Kakarot's house probably." He said to his wife, taking a large step towards her, closing the gap that she had tried to make. Bulma gulped and shok her head nervously. "You look tired."

"Do I? Yeah, I feel fine though. As a matter of fact, I was just going to go upst-" She stopped in mid sentence when Vegeta circled around her, checking out her body.

"And you look pale" He inspected. "Did you eat today?"

_No, I was in the lab all day, avoiding you. _She thought with a roll of her eyes. "Yeah I ate. Umm...chicken and roast beef. Since when did you worry about me?" Vegeta's eyes flashed with annoyance but he quickly hid it.

"What, now I'm not able to ask questions?" He asked, his body flush up against hers. She took a small step backwards again and smiled nervously.

"I didn't say that...I just meant that you never..uh.." She trailed off, feeling his hand starting to toy with her bra strap. When the hell had he gone under her shirt? She tried to change the subject. "Whew, I'm tired. I think I'm going to hit the hay. I'll-"

"Not without me next to you." Vegeta interrupted her with one of his trademark smirks. Bulma gulped and and kept her teeth from chattering. She wasn't going to be intimidated and she wasn't going to cave. Bulma swallowed hard, her throat suddenly dry.

"Only if you can't resist from having me away from you for another day?" Bulma smirked back. _Two can play your game_, she thought smugly. He seemed to get considerably disappointed and annoyed at her reaction.

"Don't flatter yourself, Woman, it's _you_ who can't keep your hands off _me_." He said stubbornly, his sensual act vanishing. Bulma laughed.

"Is that what you think, Vegeta? Well, you can forget it, I haven't even thought about you all day." Her lie got the wanted effect, making Vegeta visibly flinch as if he'd been hit.

"So I guess you haven't thought about...my hands touching all over you." He countered, narrowing his eyes and smirking, creeping towards her until her back hit the wall. He placed his arms out, leaning on the wall, to keep her from going anywhere. "And I guess you forgot about the way I use to kiss you.." Her voice was very low now, almost inaudible. Bulma held back a gasp and cleared her throat.

"Yes, I've forgotten." She stated hoarsely. _Where the hell was her family when she needed them? _She wasn't sure if she liked the idea of her and Vegeta in the house all alone. This wasn't going to turn out good in her favor. He leaned his head forward, his lips centimeters from hears.

"And I guess you forgot about all the little tricks I've done on you." He said in a whisper, running his hands up her thighs. She swallowed again and her breath started to quicken.

"What tricks?" Her desired voice of indifferent was replaced by a shaky tremble. Vegeta smirked.

"Don't tell me I'll have to do them _all_over again." He said seductively, playing with the top of her underwear. She leaned forward, much to his surprise, until her lips were at his ear.

"Only if you want to." She whispered, reaching underneath his shirt to run her hands around his back. He was instantly cut off guard and his eyes widened slightly as she started to rub up and down his chest.

So his plan was failing, he thought angrily, Maybe making Trunks get everyone out of the house wasn't the best way to go. Not if she was going to be countering back! Why wasn't she as vulnerable as she was when she had been in that dressing room? What the fuck had she done down there in that lab? Well fine, if she wanted to play, he could play.

He pulled her arms out of his shirt to concentrate and she looked on confused. He smiled and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "You don't know what _I_ what to do right now." He said, starting to plant butterfly kisses down her neck. She froze and swallowed again, not able to quench it's dry state. God, his kisses felt so good on her. It reminded her of when he took off into space and came back months later. When he had returned, there was an explosion of sexual tension.

Candy tasted much better when you hadn't had it in a while.

His hands were roaming her body and she just wanted to give in and let him take her but the nagging voice in her head kept her from doing so. _You're not going to let him win are you!? _It repeated over and over and finally, Bulma got the hint. Bulma was brought back to the device that she had been working on earlier down in the laboratory, while Vegeta was preoccupied kissing on her neck. She knew it wasn't completed yet and it might malfunction if she used it now so she decided to wait a little longer.

Now all she had to do was get out of this predicament.

His hands were on her butt now, squeezing it and pulling her painfully into his body and she felt his hardness. He was still trailing kisses down her neck and she was trembling, unable to stop him. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and he proceeded to carry her upstairs, smirking to himself at his own expertise.

He would have made it too, if Bulma hadn't kneed him in the crotch.

Vegeta, Saiyan or not, went down hard on his side, eyes closed tightly, cupping himself, groaning in pain. "SHIT!"

Bulma breathed in deeply and let it out heavily, smiling suddenly and cocking her head to the side. "Sorry Vegeta, I didn't mean to kick you there. My foot just...slipped." She giggled to herself and smiled another sweet smile, skipping away upstairs, sure that Vegeta was done for the count for today at least.

"That was a low blow!" He screamed angrily.

**_

* * *

_**


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**_Chapter Nine_**

* * *

"Voila!" Bulma exclaimed as she pulled off the mask she had put on to protect herself as she worked on her invention. She grinned and picked up the newly finished item and then narrowed her eyes into a devilish expression.

It had been about a week since she and Vegeta had been home alone and she had kicked him in his "private" area and skipped away. That meant it had been about three weeks since the two had had sex and 7 days since the two had had any kind of sexual contact. Actually, Bulma hadn't even recalled seeing her husband this whole week besides from waking up beside him and falling asleep next to him.

She had locked herself down in her lab and he had reverted to training in the GR day and night, 24-7 until his bones grew weary.

It didn't matter now, she thought wickedly staring at the object in her hands, this was all coming to an end here and now. It had taken her days to try and get this invention perfectly right. From the material to the size and shape and she was very proud of how it had turned out.

"If this doesn't work, I don't know what will." The blue haired genius told herself, holding her invention in her palm. "Now here comes the inevitable." Inventing it had been extremely easy once she figured out what to use and what not to use. But now, came the hard part. Just how was he supposed to catch Vegeta off guard to slap this on him? With his unawareness intensifying however, it wasn't going to be too hard.

"Oh Vegeta!" She called in sing song, slipping the item in her pocket and standing up.

* * *

Damn Woman.

**_-Punch-_**

Always thinks she's right. Always thinks she can win. Tsh.

**_-Punch-_**

But I'll show her. She thinks she can beat the Almighty Prince of Saiyans?

**_-Punch Punch-_**

Well she has another thing coming!

Vegeta delivered one swift, hard blow to the dummy he had placed in the middle of the GR room and sent the thing rocketing backwards and smashing into the back wall, exploding and sending yarn everywhere. He was breathing heavily, shirt off, loose shorts on, sweat dripping down his body, the weight set to 800 above Earth's normal gravity. He cracked his neck and was beginning to drop down and do push ups until the large screen Bulma had implanted in the room dropped down and bleeped on.

"Vegeta!" Came the singsong voice of his wife, her face filling the screen, grinning. Vegeta growled and turned to look at her. "What are you doing hun?"

"What does it look like I'm doing!?" He erupted angrily, sending her one of his deadliest glares. "What do you want!?"

All credit due to her, Bulma's smile never faltered. "Well could you take a break? Dinner is ready or have you forgotten that you have to eat?" Vegeta's mouth twitched and he looked down at his stomach that suddenly decided to speak up and growl. "See that? You sound mighty hungry."

"I'll be right out." Was his simply reply and Bulma shot him a wink and beeped out. His suspicion mind immediately went into overdrive. "What in the hell is she so happy about?" He asked himself, crossing the room to turn off the gravity. "I hope she doesn't plan to use food to win this bet." The idea of her doing so made him grunt as he exited the GR.

* * *

To say that the silence hanging over the Briefs' family as they ate was an understatement. Trunks was looking very dull and bored, using his fork to push around things on his plate. He and Goten had been spending every night at the Institute of Arts to clean up the school they had wrecked and he wasn't looking forward to going after dinner. Bra was making plane noises every time she used her plastic utensil, zooming it around the air until she shoved it into her mouth.

While the adults, lost in their own expectations and ideas, weren't saying anything as one gobbled down their food and the other ate politely.

"So," Bulma finally spoke up. "How long do you have to go for the whole Arts thing Trunks?"

"Three more weeks." He said dryly, pushing a pea around with his fork. "Three _long_ weeks."

"Now haven't you learned a lesson?" His mother smiled.

"Yeah." Trunks sighed. "Never get caught." He glanced at his watch and stood up, sighing again. "I have to go now so I won't be late. Peace." That said, the lavender haired boy walked away from the table and out the door. Bulma was too happy to chase after him and scream at him for his rudeness.

"Look mommy! Vrroom!" Her little girl exclaimed, plucking her spoon into her mouth and gobbling her food adorably.

"Oh look at you!" Bulma cooed, standing up and picking the child up, clutching Bra to her chest. "And now I think It's time for your nap hmm?" Vegeta ignored everything it seemed, as he continued his devour of the food on his plate.

"Can daddy come to!?" The little girl asked, making big bug eyes and sticking out her tongue.

"Well of course he can!" Bulma laughed. Vegeta stopped in mid action and gave his wife a look that said _'Do I have to?' _"Isn't that right daddy?" As soon as Bra turned to Vegeta he knew he was stuck.

"Fine! Whatever." The widow peaked male growled, getting up from the table and following Bulma upstairs to Bra's room.

* * *

Bulma shut the door softly after her and Vegeta had exited from their daughter's room and sighed happily. "Oh she's so precious."

Vegeta had a lop sided smile on his face and his hands crammed in his pockets. "If you can call a whining little girl precious. Tsh. She reminds me of you."

Bulma sent him a glare. "Don't start. And me? Whining? Oh please, Mr._ I am the Saiyan Prince_, you whine way more then me." She began walking down the hall towards their room and Vegeta furrowed his eyebrows, following after her.

"What? You're joking!" Vegeta scoffed as he followed her into their bedroom. "How many times have you said 'Vegeta, can you carry these for me? Vegeta, I'm tired. Vegeta, all you have to do is lift this. Vegeta-" His impersonation of her high pitched voice was cut off.

"Oh so you're the one who's suffering? Tell me if you'd like to hear 'Woman, come fix this machine. Woman, where is my towel. Woman, why are you so slow? Back in my day of the Saiyans, mates who didn't-" She was impersonating his voice also, talking deep.

"I do not do that!" Vegeta interrupted with a small smirk. Bulma put hand son hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you don't? Well I'm sorry, I guess I mistook some other midget Saiyan for you." She sent him a mocking expression and he frowned.

"Ha, ha, ha, " He said sarcastically as she crossed the room to the drawer. "A short joke. Doesn't get much more original then that." Bulma laughed and pulled out her night wear, spreading it across the bed.

"Yeah well, I had to start somewhere." She said playfully, pulling off her shirt. Vegeta, who was in mid sentence, froze. He swallowed hard and watched as she slipped on the silky tank top she always wore to bed. Damn, for a spilt second, he had absolutely forgot their bet. He watched her slide into shorts that covered nothing of her legs and bit his lip. "But I think I might ditch the short jokes eh?" She threw her clothes she had been wearing in the hamper and turned towards Vegeta.

"What? Oh yeah, sure thing." He said absently. She raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Well now I know who's been listening and who hasn't." She crossed the room to come face to face with the Saiyan and he reared back as if he'd been hit. "Like something you see?" He bit down on his lip hard and roamed his eyes down her body.

_Fuck yeah, _His animal side wanted to say.

"Nah." Was the word that came from his mouth. Bulma gave him a sly look and he frowned. Her eyes widened suddenly and she started to pat her shorts, cursing silently to herself. "What?"

"Nothing." Was her grumbled reply as she walked back across the room. Vegeta, either by concern or arousal, followed close behind her.

"No, something's wrong. What is it?"

Bulma suddenly turned around, catching him off guard, and clutched the collar of the shirt he had put on, pulling him closer until his body was flat against hers. Instinct made Vegeta wrap his arms around her. "Don't you miss this?" She whispered in his ear and he growled, narrowing his eyes and he didn't notice as her hand slipped into the hamper beside them.

"I know what you're trying to do." He scoffed and tried to ignore the feel of her legs against him. "Please. This is so very predictable of you."

"Is it?" A smirk came onto her face and before Vegeta could move, something cold was slapped onto his wrist and it tightened around it.

"The fuck...?"Vegeta stepped back and held up his hand, glaring at the shiny item that looked like a bracelet, which was now clamped onto his wrist. "What the hell?" He exclaimed as he shook his arm. Bulma had a victory smile on her face, hands on hips, and her expression was making Vegeta angrier. "What the fuck is this?"

"Dare I explain?" The blue haired woman smirked tremendously and Vegeta growled loudly.

"Please do." He sneered.

Bulma crossed the room in a stride, Vegeta watching her every move as she pace back and forth. "Well, my dear Prince, that there is what I'd like to call "Scrambling Emotions." It took me over a week to build to be certain of it's effectiveness."

"Oh?" Vegeta was looking exceptionally bored. "Why don't I just tear the damn thing off and spare you the pleasure of explaining any further?" He grabbed the item with his other hand and squeezed down on it with all of his strength.

"Heh. Try all you want _Veggie_, it's not coming off." Bulma said smugly. Vegeta strained and then started to pull on it yet it proved futile. "It's made from the strongest stuff ever."

"Impossible!" Vegeta growled. "There is nothing on this Earth that a Saiyan cannot break!"

"Ahh see that's where you made a mistake. You assumed I used something from Earth? Psh. I simply used one of those Saiyan Pods you guys had."

"Saiyan Pod? None of those any exist anymore!" Vegeta exclaimed in shock, banging his wrist against his fist.

Bulma laughed. "Wrong again. Don't you remember when Goku came back after Planet Namek blew up? Well, he was in a pod that he had stolen from the Ginyu Force and they were under the control of Freiza who had staff working on his equipment who were Saiyans. I know it was a long shot but it worked, didn't it?" She sent him another smirk and he growled again, stopping to catch his breath.

Her story sounded ludicrous! When had she gotten Goku's pod? And it surely wasn't enough to prevent Vegeta from crushing the stupid thing, was it? Shit, it was sure looking like it. She must have fused together the metal on the pod with something equally as strong that was made on Earth. Either way, it hurt Vegeta's pride a lot to say he couldn't rip the thing to shreds! He was the Saiyan Prince after all!

"Alright," Vegeta said, lurking menacingly towards her. "Lets say I believe you're story. Lets say, I can't get it off. What in the world do you expect to do with it?"Bulma backed up slightly, intimidated by his look or pure anger.

"What do I expect to do with it?" Her voice hadn't lost it's mock. "Oh yes, I hadn't explained that had I?"

"No, I'm afraid you left that out." He said dryly.

"Well it's called Scrambling Emotions for a reason." Bulma said as if it were obvious. "In less then a few hours, expect your mind to go wild and all your senses to suddenly enhance."

"OOhhh." Vegeta muttered sarcastically. "Sounds scary." Bulma smirked and walked up to until she their faces were inches away.

"Oh it is. Vegeta you're going to be aware of things you've probably never have been. The little front that you've had up to block you're temptation is going to slowly crumble and disintegrate. Your zest for sex is going to sky rocket and by the end of it all, I bet you'll be screaming that you cave."

To say her words disturbed him was too much for Vegeta to admit. He nearly sent her the dirtiest glare he could, filled with hate, frustration, annoyance and passion.

"If you think I'm going to be beaten by a little plastic piece of shit, you're incredibly wrong." He said in a low whisper.

"We'll see." Bulma grinned. "Now, where are you sleeping tonight sweetie?" Vegeta's eyes flashed with anger and he growled, spinning around and storming out of the room, knocking the door against the wall with so much force, it left a dent. "Yeah," She laughed, skipping towards her bed. "I didn't think you'd be sleeping in here."

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

You will NOT believe what the D4 did. Go on, guess.

Wrong!

xD I typed out the next three chapters. (Gasp) Yeah I know! Amazing isn't it!? In actuality, this story is already finished! (insert fan cheers here) Yeah I know right!? Awesome! I just have to upload 'em up and I'll be doing that shortly...

Anywho here's...another chapter :D

Enjoy.

* * *

**_Chapter 10_**

* * *

The silky tie slipped from his grip again and floated to the ground.

"Damn." Growled the spiky haired prince, glaring at the piece of clothing. He snatched the thing off the floor and tried again, sliding it around his neck and fluffing out the collar of his dark black suit. His fingers fumbled to tie it but, just as it had numerous times, he pulled too hard and it went sailing to the floor. He gave it his best glare. "Stupid thing."

It was bad enough that he had to attend this Capsule Corporation banquet with his wife in the first place.

"I thought we went to one last week!?" Vegeta had exclaimed, his eyebrows narrowing.

"This is for a different company." She had said as if it were obvious. "It's to expand business. Exact deals."

Vegeta grabbed the tie again and stared at it. Okay, maybe he could handle going but having to wear this attire? He glanced at himself in the full length mirror and grimaced. The short Saiyan was decked out in a tight fitting black, button up suit with a white dress shirt underneath and black slacks. To say he was uncomfortable would be an understatement.

He moved to try putting the tie on again but stopped short when something glinted off the mirror and caught his eye. He growled at the sight of the metallic item and threw the tie onto the bed, rolling down his sleeves to get a better look at it.

Ever since Bulma had got the damn thing on him days ago, he hadn't felt any different. Actually, he was starting to think that she was bluffing and that it really had no effect on his emotions. But his doubting side had him avoiding the blue haired genius, in case the thing wanted to 'show it's abilities.'

All in all, his progress of trying to get her to cave wasn't going so well. The good news, however, was that he suspected she was in the same boat as him.

* * *

"Now here," Bulma handed her purple haired son an envelope. "There are a couple of bucks to order pizza or whatever. Your father and I should be back by midnight or later. Make sure Bra is in _bed _by nine." She gave the little girl a glance before turning back to Trunks. "And don't give your grandparents a hard time." She said gravely.

Trunks stuck the envelope in his jeans pocket. "Yeah yeah, I get it." The young demi Saiyan was overjoyed that he didn't have to go with his parents to this one. The last banquet had been long and boring and he had been stuck looking after Bra, like _always. _"When are you guys leaving?"

Bulma checked her makeup in a mini mirror, pursing her lips. "Whenever your father decides to come down." She said irritably. She checked her watch and then closed the mirror, zipping it into her purse. "Vege-" She spun around and nearly had a heart attack when she came face to face with the man.

"You called?" Vegeta snorted sarcastically. Bulma let out a breath when she realized she had been holding it.

"About time you showed up." She said angrily, hands on hips. Her eyes widened however when she looked him over. He was looking amazingly handsome in his dark suit and black loafers. She felt her heart skip a beat and then shook it off. "You look...good. Where's your tie?"

Vegeta smirked. "I'm not going to wear it. You look..."His mind suddenly went blank when he actually stepped back to look at her. She had on a elegant blood red dress that matched all her curves with spaghetti straps and white gloves that stretched to her elbow. The neckline showed a modest amount of cleavage and there was a slit running down the left side of the dress, revealing one of her attractive long legs. His mouth was still open but no words were coming out, no matter how hard he tried.

It was Bulma's time to smirk, putting one white gloved hand on her hip. She glanced at the metal on his wrist and he narrowed his eyes, moving his hand behind his back.

"You look straight." He muttered out, taking a small step back. The familiar ache of wanting her was back full blast but it was accompanied by something else. The something else was stronger, much stronger, and it made him want her even more. It was like his body craved her like a deprived person would crave food and it didn't make Vegeta feel good at all.

Bulma looked about, now noticing that her kids were still in the room yet engrossed in the T.V. "Well we're off." She told them but neither moved an inch. She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "I said; WE'RE OFF!"

"Bye!" Both Trunks and Bra raised one hand as a goodbye wave then glued their eyes back on the tube. Vegeta stuck his hands in his pockets and trudged towards the door first, his shoulder and Bulma's shoulder making contact, sending a jolt of sensation through him that made his body tremble.

Bulma saw. "Something the matter?." She smirked and Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her. "The urge will just get stronger and stronger sweetie."

All credit due to him, he never flinched. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." He said rather coolly. Bulma simply grinned and then spun around, opening the door and walking out. Vegeta narrowed his eyes just as she left and glanced down at the bracelet, glaring at it before following after her.

* * *

Vegeta didn't think he could be more annoyed.

The banquet was being held outside, in the front of Capital City University. There were tables laid out filled with food, and chairs and multiple spots around the area that were covered with Umbrellas were people were discussing business. A small ice cream truck was placed at the curb and kids of the business men and women were crowded around it.

Vegeta was standing far away from anyone else, arms folded tightly over his chest, face in a scowl, eyes closed, leaning against the front wall of the University. He had been here for what seemed like forever, watching his blue haired wife move from person to person, being courtesy and holding a conversation with them at a respectful length.

Not only that, but the attraction that Bulma had promised was growing a little more each minute. He found himself spellbound by her every move and, more then once, his eyes had traveled down to roam her body. The stupid bracelet was certainly doing it's duty.

"Mr. Briefs!" Someone suddenly called and Vegeta's eyes snapped opened and focused on a man approaching him. The man was old, so old his hair was thinning and white. He was very chubby, his stomach jiggling as he walked with a beard that made him look scruffy and unkempt.

"Mr. Briefs!, "The man said again, holding out his hand. "I'm Mr. Malone, Director of Techno mania Enterprises."

Vegeta looked at his hand but made no move to shake it. "It's Vegeta not Mr. Briefs."

"Oh," Malone took his hand back and wiped it on his pants leg. "Terribly sorry Vegeta." He grinned wide, exposing stained yellow teeth. "So, how do you like our banquet?"

Vegeta stared at him for a while. Was he seriously asking him this question? _Earthling, this banquet is horrible. It's boring and serves no purpose to anybody. Why do humans attend such trivial events? Maybe if you trained a little bit and didn't eat Twinkies all day, you wouldn't be as bulbous and ugly as you are now although I'm not sure if training will help your appearance._

Before the widow peaked male could get this out of his mouth, none other then Bulma popped up.

"Mr. Malone, hello." She smiled at the man, avoiding eye contact with Vegeta.

"Mrs. Briefs!" Malone bowed quickly, his jaws shaking as he talked. "I was just having a word with your husband."

Bulma gave a fake smiled, glancing towards the widow peaked male who looked none too enthusiastic. "Oh were you now? And what did my wonderful husband tell you?"

Vegeta saw the warning in her eyes and he smirked. "I was just telling him how much I...enjoyed this banquet, _dear_." Bulma narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Oh yes, I say we were hitting it off stupendously." Mr. Malone exclaimed with a grin, turning towards Vegeta who was giving him a weird look, his mouth opening in a reply.

"Oh well that's great!" Bulma exclaimed, with another fake smile, cutting Vegeta off and sending him another warning look. "But I'm sure my husband is tired and-"

"Tired?" Vegeta spoke up, smirking. "Far from it woman." He turned to Malone. "And I'm sure...Mr. Baloney would love it if I stayed and...chat some more."

"Uh...It's Malone." He said. "And yes, I'd love to talk to your husband some more."

Bulma stared Vegeta down, her eyes narrowing and glowing in anger. She didn't like his expression. "I'm sure you would Mr. Malone. I'm just hoping that..._nobody_ tries to ruin this banquet. Especially when everyone knows just how _important_ it is." Her emphasis didn't go unnoticed by both men.

"So Macloney." Vegeta started, keeping his eyes on Bulma. "You were asking how I felt about this whole thing?"

"It's Malone..."He corrected again with a sigh."And yes, do you always go with to these?"

"Well honestly, I think this is a waste of time and space and let's not forget; money." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I mean seriously, why do humans-" He stopped dead when Bulma grabbed a drink off of a tray and 'accidently' spilled it on his suit.

"Oh! Vegeta, I'm so sorry!" She grabbed his wrist. "Aw, you're all wet! Excuse us." She bowed slightly to the fat man and dragged her husband away towards the front of the building.

"Woman what the hell was that!?" Vegeta growled angrily, ripping his wrist from her grip. Bulma pushed the doors open and walked into the University, Vegeta sulking after her.

"What was I doing!?" She asked, hands on hips, shaking her head. "Vegeta, what the hell were you doing!? You know how important this is to me! Why try to fuck up deliberately?"

"Oh please!" Vegeta exclaimed. "You actually care about what I say to Mr. Doohickey!?"

"His name is Mr. Malone and yes!" She sighed and rubbed at her eyes, shaking her head. "I don't feel like arguing. Stay here and try not to do anything incredibly stupid okay?" Without another word, she left into the bathroom.

* * *

"Trunks. Trunks. Trunks. Trunks. Trunks. Trunks. Tr-"

"WHAT!?" Trunks screamed angrily, swinging his head to look at his sister who was laying on the couch backwards, her head hanging over the side.

"I'm hungry."

"So go eat."

"Eat what?" Bra pouted.

"Your foot." He said dryly. "Go check the freaking kitchen."

"Can you do it for me?" She made big bug eyes and Trunks growled.

"No. Go ask Grandma."

"I don't know where she is!" The little girl whined loudly.

"Listen, I'm trying to watch Pirates of the Caribbean okay!? Go bug someone else, jeez!" The purple haired teen said in frustration, turning up the volume on the Television.

The little girl frowned and furrowed her eyebrows, sticking out her tongue and then flipped off the couch, walking off towards the kitchen.

* * *

Bulma splashed some water on her face, looked up in the mirror and then screamed.

"Vegeta!?" She spun around to see the short Saiyan standing in front of the door of the ladies' bathroom, a solemn look on his face. "What are you doing in here!? Get out!"

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow.

Her eyes widened. "Because this is the LADIES bathroom!"

"I just want to dry off. Someone threw some sort of liquid on me." He said sarcastically, walking over to grab a towel.

"Well then go in the men's bathroom!" Bulma exclaimed, pointing towards the door. Suddenly, he was behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him.

"And leave you here all alone?" He whispered seductively in her ear.

"Oh no no no no!" Bulma groaned. "Vegeta don't do this here. Somebody could walk in. Com-" He had her pinned against the wall in a split second and the rest of her sentence never escaped from her mouth.

"And so?" He leaned in, his face inches from hers. "You did this remember?" He brought up his wrist and wobbled it a little, causing his sleeve to roll down until the metallic item could be seen. " 'You're going to be much more aware of things' Isn't that want you said?" He ran a hand through her hair.

Her sense of panic about someone seeing them like this vanished but a new sensation arose. She trembled at his touch and grabbed the waistband of his slacks. "So it's working hmm?" She whispered back smiling. She gasped when he grabbed her hand that was rested at his waist.

"You're giving the thing too much credit." He smirked. "It's not as strong as you think it is." He trapped her arm behind her to move even closer to her.

"Only a matter of time." She grinned. He frowned and clenched his hands into fist. He was angry because he knew she was right. His sense had already heightened _extremely_. He could literally feel the pheromone levels she was giving off and it was driving him insane. He needed to get her to cave and _now _or there was no telling what he would do. Not only that, but he was growing hard easier then before.

He moved in until there was no space between them, his hardness pressing into her hard. She had her teeth clenched and eyes narrowed, breathing shakily.

"Forget worrying about me. You don't seem to be under much control either." Vegeta's eyebrows raised.

"Tch." She scoffed. "I'm not the one attacking you in the bathroom."

"True." He shrugged, "But then again you aren't complaining." And without a second thought, he kissed her.

The kiss was almost electric. It had been so long since the two had done it and both groaned on impact. Vegeta spared no room for modesty. He devoured her mouth as if it would nourish his body and Bulma reacted the same way, running her hands up his shirt. It was like an explosion of hunger, want, frustration and passion bottled up into one ravishing kiss.

They were both breathing heavily when they pulled away, Bulma touching her lips and staring at him while he stared back.

Only a moment or two passed before their lips met again.

* * *

"Why should I trust you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past. One of you has succeeded." Said Jack Sparrow from the T.V. Trunks', with his eyes glued to it, laughed and wiped at his blue eyes. He looked down when his stomach growled suddenly and stood up, racing off to get some food from the kitchen, hoping he didn't miss anything.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he made it to the kitchen, his eyes widening greatly, looking around slowly.

There was food, _everywhere_.

All over the floor was a mix of sugar and chocolate syrup. Something black had been splattered on the refrigerator, Kool-Aid and mustard covered the cabinets and looking up he could see strawberry stains in the ceiling, milk was on the curtains. There were a lot of other things but Trunks couldn't decode what they were.

The boy's jaw started to shake dramatically, then his arms, then his legs, then his whole body.

"Hi Trunks!" Came the adorable little voice of his sister, appearing from underneath the table, a chocolate bar in her hand. He glanced at her and grimaced, seeing as she was a mess, covered in condiments and food.

"Bra!" The boy whispered, his voice high pitched. "What the hell did you do!?"

She blinked. "I went and got food like you told me to."

"Aw this is gonna be my ass." The boy groaned, rubbing at his forehead, pacing about.

* * *

"So, I told her that-"

Bulma pulled away quickly, hearing the sound of the bathroom door opening. She prayed to god that the woman that had entered wasn't who she thought it sounded like.

"Bulma? Mrs. Briefs?"

"Hello Mrs. Tarn." Bulma said, smiling bashfully, coming to stare at the woman who had two other woman behind her, all giving Bulma weird looks. "Mrs. Raymond, Mrs. Yu." She acknowledged the other ladies, pushing Vegeta away who stumbled backwards.

"I'm sorry, do you two need..?" Mrs. Tarn motioned outwards and Bulma shook her hands.

"No no no no! Vegeta was just leaving." Bulma sent him a glare and he returned it with his own. "Now." Vegeta walked out without a word, moving around the ladies who gave him room. They turned back to Bulma who could only shrug, her face burning. _Oh why Mrs. Tirn!? She'll never give me the deal now! _She berated herself angrily. She needed to get herself out of this. "Oh my goodness!" Bulma mock exclaimed, checking her watch. "Look at that, it's 8:45 already!? Well, I must be getting back to my children. Have a nice night ladies." That said, she ran from the bathroom at full speed.

"Were they...?" Mrs. Raymond asked, trailing off, looking at the door.

Mrs. Tarn furrowed her eyebrows. "I think they were." There was silence between the woman.

"Well I don't blame her. That man is a hunk." Mrs. Yu said fanning herself with her hand, receiving looks from the other two. "What? It's true. Did you see how good he looked in that suit!?"

* * *

"Bra!" Trunks exclaimed angrily through clenched teeth, reaching for her. "Would you cooperate!? Stay put!"The little girl was splashing about in the tub, laughing and giggling, her hair flat to her head, sending water sprinkling on her brother. "I said, stop it! Bra! Bra!" He had a washcloth in his hand, grabbing at her arm.

She giggled and slunk away from his reach, splashing water towards him. Trunks growled, suds dripping from his face and clothes.

"Trunks!" Called his grandmother from downstairs. "You're parents are home!"

"Oh shit.." Trunks gasped. "Uh..uh...I'll be down in a minute!" He called back, not wondering where his grandmom had been until now.

"Mommy and Daddy's home!" Bra clapped her wet hands, smiling.

"Yeah...whoopee."

He had his little sister bathed and dressed in less then 5 minutes. He courted her downstairs quickly to his parents.

"Mommy!" Bra, freshly washed, ran into her mother's arms who hugged her tightly.

"Aw hey there cutie." Bulma patted her head. "You look..."She raised an eyebrow. "Clean."

"Yeah, Trunks washed me!" Bra exclaimed happily. Both Vegeta and Bulma turned to the boy who shrugged and laughed nervously.

"Hmph." Vegeta walked off towards the kitchen and Trunks' eyes widened.

"Welllllllll, I'm off to bed." The boy was gone in a flash. Suddenly, there was a crash and a loud bang that resounded from the kitchen and Bulma turned quickly, Bra blinking. Vegeta emerged, his fist clenched and eyes narrowed. Bulma gasped and put a hand to her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Daddy, you look messy!" Bra giggled, pointing at he Prince who was covered in sugar and powder and other combinations of food.

Something brown and gooey dripped off of Vegeta's face and he growled. "TRUNKS!!"

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

xDDD Okay, this chapter is purely for fun! Haha. I just had to do it. I'm so freaking hyper right now and dying from laughter, I'm sorry! xDD And also, anybody who gave me an idea? I thank you and I'm using it!

Enjoy.

* * *

**_Chapter 11_**

* * *

"Chi, I'm losing my mind." The black haired woman on the other line laughed loudly into the phone and Bulma frowned. "I'm serious!"

"I thought he wouldn't be able to resist you?" Chichi asked slyly and Bulma knew she was grinning.

"Yeah well, he is! And he's doing a good job of it! I never thought he'd have such...willpower! Even with my emotions Scrambler on him, he's proving stubborn."

"Well what did you expect?" Chichi exclaimed. "He's _Vegeta_ after all. He's a Prince, full of pride and I'm sure he's not going to give up on this without a fight."

_The man cannot be that damn driven. _Bulma thought, gnawing at her fingernails. "Tell me the truth Chi, who do you think is going to win?"

There was a sigh from the other line. "You of course. I'm just saying, he's stubborn. But don't worry, he'll break."

"Yeah..."Bulma didn't sound very certain of herself at all.

"Listen, "Chichi started. "How about I give you some ideas? Ways to whither him down? I'm sure, putting both our heads together; we can come up with the perfect plan."

Bulma grinned widely. "Really? You'd do that Chi? Oh thank you!"

"No prob. Come over so we can get started."

They both hung up and Bulma smiled, feeling way better then she had a few days ago. Everything would work out her way, she thought, Vegeta would break and she would win.

* * *

"Kakarot, I'm going insane."

Goku raised an eyebrow, staring at the fire haired Prince who looked horrible. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was messier then usual, bags were under his eyes and overall appearance screamed "pitiful."

"Vegeta...you look horrible." The taller Saiyan said. They were both sitting about outside of Capsule Corporation, in the backyard, laying before the GR.

"I know that!" Vegeta erupted angrier. "Why are you so fucking retarded!?" He growled, scratching at the bracelet on his wrist.

"Wow, I still can't believe she put that on you. And your attitude stinks more then usual." Goku laughed. "I take it, you're losing?"

"No!" Vegeta snapped. It was a lie though, they both knew. The device Bulma had placed on the Prince was going into full effect. He couldn't sleep more then 30 minutes with Bulma in the same house, her scent was _everywhere_! He couldn't eat without feeling nauseated and training was out of the question, seeing as he had almost no energy and couldn't keep his mind concentrated on anything but his wife.

"Vegeta, Sorry to say it, but I think you should just give up."

"I will NOT!" Bellowed the shorter Saiyan, standing up quickly to glower down at Goku. "I, Kakarot, am the PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! I, Kakarot, never EVER cower to anyone! Not by aliens! Not by warriors! And especially, NOT by some bratty, rich woman who thinks she's stronger then me! It's out of the question!"

"Well I suggest you start making some plans then." Goku smiled. "Want me to help?"

Vegeta became silent for a while and then he sighed. "Why not?"

* * *

Bulma stood in the kitchen, which had been cleaned spotlessly by Trunks, chopping onions. Music was playing from a stereo she had hooked up on the counter and she was singing and dancing.

"And in the end, it doesn't even matter!" She sung, chopping the onion repeating with the large knife. She stopped when she felt somebody come up behind her.

_"Get at her while she's cooking, " Goku had said, waving his hands in the air. "Bulma never pays attention to anybody while she cooks. Perfect opportunity."_

She felt soft lips start to trail down her neck and she shivered, closing her eyes, laying her head back and biting her lip.

_"Don't give in to him." Chichi had said, smiling. "He's just a man. You can wait."_

Bulma's eyes snapped open and she grabbed the knife handle tightly, slamming it hard onto the table. Vegeta saw the action and slowly moved away, watching her hard expression. He hurried out of the room without another word.

* * *

Vegeta's mouth dropped open, watching as Bulma bent over slowly, and probably on purpose, in front of him to pick up something she had 'accidently' dropped.

_"I know it sounds clichéd, but bend over in front of him!" Chichi had laughed. "It's a classic. Men love a nice ass."_

Vegeta bit his lip and kept his eyes on her behind as she wiggled playfully; he moved his head farther and farther to stare and went toppling off of the couch and landing on the carpeted floor of the living room hard.

_"And whatever you do, don't fall for the butt technique." Goku had held up a finger and waved it disapprovingly._

Vegeta growled and got up, stomping out of the room leaving Bulma to giggle.

* * *

Vegeta smirked as he slowly opened the door to the bathroom, the heat from the shower warming it up. He stalked over to the clothes she had laid out to get dressed in along with the toewl and tip toed out.

_"Hide her clothes." Goku had shrugged. "She'll be left naked." He snickered._

Bulma came storming out of the bathroom after she had finished, completely naked and eyes narrowed. "Who took my-" She gasped when Vegeta appeared before her, grinning marvelously. Bulma backed up as he came forward, looking much like a hunter who was cornering its prey. "You little...cheater!" She screamed angrily.

"Oh please." He said dryly.

_"Always attack back, "Chichi had informed. "When you think he's got you, improvise!"_

Bulma got a sly smile on her face as she pressed her naked body against him. He stopped dead, fighting back his urges. She ran a finger along his jaw and clenched her teeth, mad that she was getting aroused herself.

Get out of there! Abort mission! His sensible side screamed.

But she felt so...good, His idiot side sighed, Maybe if he just touched her for a bit.

Vegeta was inches away from her breast, his finger hovering over it. He breathed out a shaky breath and then stepped back and walked away, scratching at the wrist the device was on.

"I'm listening sensible, I'm listening."

* * *

"Where's your father?" Bulma asked, turning around to look at her children who were already at the table, gobbling down their food. Trunks simply shrugged, his mouth full of potatoes. Bulma furrowed her eyebrows and grabbed Vegeta's plate, walking off upstairs.

Vegeta was sitting on the bed in their room, his head down and hands on his knees. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He felt tired and old and beyond senile. Nothing was working! He growled and closed his eyes. This damn bet had gone too fucking far! His body was close to climaxing just by watching Bulma from afar. If he didn't get a better plan, he was going to lose.

But what the hell else was there to do!?

"Vegeta?" Bulma voice came into his thoughts and he frowned, thinking they were just his imagination. "Hello? Earth to Veg-head?"

Vegeta's eyes snapped open and he looked up to see his wife. He rubbed at his chin and stood up. "What?" She came all the way inside and he saw the plate she was carrying.

"You didn't come down to eat. Are you okay?"

Am I okay? Vegeta thought angrily. She knows damn well I'm not. "Give me the food."

She smiled seductively and set the plate down on a nearby desk and then picked off a piece of chicken from it. "Only if you work for it."

_"Use the man's food as bait!" Chichi has chuckled, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "You and I both know how Saiyans eat."_

Vegeta cracked his knuckles. "Don't test me right now woman, I'm not in the mood."

"Oh? Well what are you in the mood for?" She walked to him and the swaying of her hips didn't go unnoticed by Vegeta. She waved the chicken leg around in the air in front of him and he reached for it. She snatched it away from his hand. "Aww, you missed."

"Woman." He said threateningly, stalking towards her slowly.

"Come on, I know you want it." She gave him a playful look which he returned with a glare. "There's a lot of things in this room you want isn't it?" She puffed out her chest and he felt his control slipping. Damn it Vegeta, don't do it. Don't do it.

"Don't toy with me." He said lowly. Her smile vanished when Vegeta quickly grabbed her wrist and brought her flesh up against him. She blinked. Déjà Vu.

"Truthfully Vegeta, I'm surprised you've made it this far." Bulma said, watching the man pluck the chicken leg from her hand and take a massive bite. He raised an eyebrow and threw the bone in the trash. "So what now? You gonna kiss me again? Same old routine with you isn't it?"

He licked his lips. "Wrong." He threw her back and she tumbled onto the floor. "I actually am not in the mood right now." It was a lie, he knew. He was close to bursting at any moment. This whole ordeal wasn't working in his favor and all his ideas were running dry. Her scent was all over him, feeding off his want. He needed to get it off of him. He needed some fucking distance.

She got to her feet and dusted herself off. "What? All out of ideas?" She was grinning and it made him angrier.

"I'm in a murderous mood Bulma." Was his last words before he shoved her out of the way and left. Bulma had to bite her lip to keep from smiling so hard. She knew he was cracking now! Oh ho ho, just a few more tweaks and he'd be out!

"And I have one more trick up my sleeve."

* * *

So pointless chapter?

Pretty much. Haha. I just wanted them to go back and forth doing plans xDDD

Every time you leave a review, an angel is born. (I swear! I heard it on the T.V! Do it!)


	12. Chapter 12

Sniffs My story is slowly coming to an end.

:D Oh well! Haha, Another Updateeeeeee. I already had this typed up and all that jazz but I wanted you guys to wait it out! (Evil, I know). I don't like posting Chapters one after the other anyway because then you guys only review the last one I posted D: Makes me sad.

Anywayyyyyyyyyy.

Enjoy.

* * *

**_Chapter 12_**

* * *

Vegeta turned the gravity off in the GR and sighed. He had worked himself to the bone and still Bulma was stuck in his mind. He had no clue as to how long it had been since they last had sex and he frankly, didn't care. All he wanted was her body under his. His lust for her had grown tremendously in the last weeks. So much, in fact that he had actually, partially, considered forfeiting. His sheer Saiyan pride was enough to stop him from going through with it.

If he did, Bulma would hang this over his head forever! He'd be known as the 'loser' for years to come and he would not let her have that convenience! Damn it, he was a Saiyan! And Saiyans never lost!

With new found determination he trekked into the dark towards his house and walked inside, feeling his way around to get to his room. He had been sleeping on the couch for the last few days but he decided here and now that that was going to cease. He missed his bed. Vegeta opened the door to his room, upon arrival, and flicked the light on.

"Hello Vegeta."

His eyes widened so much; they looked as though they might pop from his head. He blinked once, then twice, then two more before he realized that he wasn't seeing things.

Lying on the bed, covered in chocolate and flowers was his naked wife. She had a sensual look on her gorgeous face and her hair was left to hang about. The room had been lit with candles and all Vegeta could smell was the same perfume Bulma wore.

"Turn off the lights." She whispered and he obliged, clicking off the lights, leaving the numerous candles to shine bright. She motioned for him to come with her index finger and he did so, moving as if he was under hypnosis. All the strength he had mustered up vanished as he walked to the bed. He didn't know how long it had taken Bulma to do all of this but he knew one thing; the melted chocolate over her body looked...nice.

When he made it to the bed, she sat up and slowly crawled over to him, wrapping her bare arms around his neck and pulling him close. He inhaled the scent of her perfume, the flowers, the candles and the chocolate all mixed into one magnificent smell and thought he might explode.

"Awww you look tired." She mumbled against his ear, running a finger along his jaw. "Were you going to bed?"

Vegeta looked her over and felt more_ hungry _then tired. "I could stay up a few more...hours." He struggled out, trying to maintain his composure. Bulma probably thought she had him right where she wanted and Vegeta was worried that that was true.

"Good. She whispered seductively. "Because I've been waiting for someone to lick all this chocolate off of me."

Vegeta sucked in a breath and blew out, clenching his fist. "Where are the brats?"

"With my parents. Not here." She answered, taking her arms from around him and slithering back, her legs pressed together making it even more tempting for him. She saw his eyes get dark and heavy and tried to contain an accomplished smile. "Take off your clothes."

Vegeta was one step ahead of her, his loose black T-shirt already on the floor and his training shorts came off quick, leaving him only in his boxers with the metal bracelet glinting on his wrist. He didn't worry about the chocolate getting on him or the many flowers as he slowly crept onto the bed and crawled towards the blue haired woman.

She scooped up a wad of chocolate on her finger and glanced at him. "Open up." He was stoic for a minute before slowly opening his mouth, moaning as she stuck her finger into it. She moved it already playfully and he narrowed his eyes. Bulma gasped in shock when he grabbed her wrist, the device she had put on his rattling a bit, and clamped down gently on her finger.

He pulled her close and she was more then taken off guard, wrapping his arm around her waist. Her eyes started to flutter and she bit her lip as he started to move her finger about on his own, in his mouth, licking and nibbling, never keeping his eyes off of her.

She yanked her hand free and grabbed at the waistband of his boxers, trying to gain control once more. "Off."

He stared at her for a beat, debating on what to do. His conflicting sides were telling him two different directions.

_"Take 'em off!" His demon side snickered. "She's ready and waiting! Do it!"_

_"No! Don't do it!" Sensible Vegeta arose again. "You're gotten this far, fight temptation like you've been doing! Don't give up."_

He stripped off his boxers and threw them on the floor. Sensible Vegeta obviously didn't know how it felt to be devoid of such pleasures for weeks. Resisting was easier said then done. Bulma felt her throat tighten at the sight of the fire haired Saiyan naked. She had almost forgotten about all of his hard muscle and tan skin.

But she never lost her edge. She knew that he was cracking, _fast_. She could tell by his expressions and movements. He looked as though he was trying his hardest to fight whatever was holding him up but he wasn't winning and it gave her a surge of joy.

She lay out in front of him, her long hair buried in flowers, staring up at him. "It's been so long." _Too Long_. He didn't lean down or make a move, just sitting there, looking down at her and Bulma suspected he was still trying to resist. She pursed her lips in what seemed like annoyance and a slow smirk came across her face. She reached up with her arm and felt him go stiff as a board under her touch as she teasingly stroked his manhood. "Aren't you-?"

She was cut off by Vegeta pinning her arms behind her, leaning down so his face was inches from hers. His eyes were burning with passion but his jaw was clenched tightly. She stared into his eyes and nearly had an orgasm on the spot, melting both physically and mentally. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he looked upwards, closing his eyes.

_"Oh come on," Devil Vegeta screamed, "You're practically already doing it!"_

_"No!"Sensible Vegeta hadn't gotten the hint "Don't! You can still win this!"_

Could he? Vegeta looked back into the blue haired woman's eyes and found them...pleading. Shock went through his mind and a slow smile crept onto his lips. She was just as vulnerable as he. He glanced at the device on his hand and glared at it before ducking his head down to lick her neck which was smeared with chocolate.

The labored breathing and tiny spurts of gasp and groans proved Vegeta's theory right about her emotions being as rocky as his. He felt her legs tighten around his waist more and he growled. Just one quick movement and he could have been inside her.

_"She's breaking just like you!" Sensible yelled. "Hold on!"_

And it was a truth Bulma realized just a little too late. She wanted him. Wanted him more then anything in the whole world and she wanted him _now_. His tongue continued to flutter across her neck and she squirmed about, arms still pinned.

Her moans ignited something in Vegeta and he growled, taking her face in his hands and pressing his lips on hers. This kiss was even more explosion then the last; their naked bodies almost flush up against each other. The kiss went from dangerously carnivorous to extremely passionate. He ran his hands through her sticky, long hair and she smoothed her hands down his wide chocolate covered back.

He broke the kiss and continued a venture of her body, the sound of their heavy breathing echoing through the room. He trailed butterfly kisses around her face, down her collar bone, her chest, and her stomach.

Before she could react, he had her legs spread wide, glancing at her and then lowering his head. She closed her eyes and grabbed the sheets tightly, gasping and screaming in Ecstasy, feeling his tongue move and tease inside her. She felt herself ready to climax at any moment, biting her lip so hard it started to bleed.

He stopped suddenly however, leaving her shaking and grabbed her by the ankle, pulling her downwards, so their faces would be aligned.

"Vegeta..."She gasped, breathing heavily. He smirked.

"Yeah?" She saw his expression and her face hardened. "Hey, you started it." His voice was dark and layered and heavy and she hated it because it was turning her on. She rolled off of the bed and stood before him, naked and smeared with chocolate and flowers and Vegeta thought she couldn't have looked more attractive.

She smiled sexily at him and blew a kiss, giggling. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and started to get up but she stopped him, putting up a hand and grabbed his wrist, pulling him to a sitting position on the bed. She smiled again and turned around, walking a few inches away, not forgetting to sway her hips. She looked over her shower and winked and Vegeta had a small smile on his lips, arms folded across his chest.

"What are you doing?" He asked, trying to keep his eyes off her behind. She blew another kiss and bent down. Vegeta's mouth dropped open as she slowly stood back up, vaguely imitating that woman he had saw on a T.V Show. Problem was, the woman had been a concubine or what Earthlings called; Whores. She walked over to him as he began to open his mouth.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh." She said, putting a gentle finger on his lips. She danced around a bit and he watched her every move, licking his lips. Before he knew it, she had sat on his lap and ran a line of kisses up his jaw.

He was on hard, extremely, but either Bulma didn't notice or she was trying to avoid looking at it as she stood back up and wiggled. As she continued to do little seductive moves, he felt his patience wearing thin and his willpower slipping. She didn't another one of those bend-down-come-back-up-slowly moves and he cracked.

She was pinned against the wall before she could react, his hands grabbing her wrist and his body up against hers. She wasn't looking surprised or intimidated. They both just stared at each other, speechlessly, both sharing similar thoughts.

Both wanting the other.

Both incredibly ready.

Both waiting for the other to crack.

There was an extended silence between them, with Vegeta staring at her, the device on his wrist glinting about a growing stronger by every second. His teeth were clenched and he looked pissed, frustrated, tired, bad ass, passionate and sexy all at the same time.

Bulma was left staring up at him, her arms pinned above her, her blue eyes sparkling into his, her lip under the force of her front teeth as she bore down on it.

More silence. More silent communication, both trying to will the other into submission.

After an excruciating 30 minutes, the silence of the room was broke. Candle lights flickering around the room. Uttered finally, from one of the two who occupied the room, came;

"I cave."

* * *

Don't Kill Me :D Seriously don't xD Ohhhhhhh! Cliffy? You know it! (D4 does some weird gang sign) Cos I'm a G! xDD I know some are you are going to track me down for this Oo But aren't cliffies just so DAMN interesting!?

Also, Who do you think has won hmmm?

Vegeta or Bulma?

Tell me your opinion about the outcome and then tell me who you WANT to win because I have some kind of strange feeling that I might do alternate endings but then again...I don't know. I need you reviewers support and ideas! Help me out? :D


	13. Chapter 13

Heyo all you fans.

I carefully thought this through...well, not actually "CAREFULLY" but I thought about it a lot! I've decided that I'm NOT going to do an alternate ending because that would ruin the whole story. I've also read your reviews and pondered and decided who I wanted to win.

(Sniffs) This is an emotional moment for me. This will be my very FIRST Finished Fan fiction story, besides my one-shots. (Wipes away tears).

I thank you all for the reviews and support and criticism and I hope you enjoy the last chapter of Simple Pleasures.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Epilogue_**

**_

* * *

_**

The sun shone through the windows of the Capsule Corporation, spreading warm and light as the day finally began while the birds chirped repetitively outside. The silence of the day was broken instantly.

_Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Resounded from one of the rooms in the home, continuing to go on, waking up the residents of the house.

"Not again." Trunks grumbled angrily to himself, wrapping a pillow around his head and burying himself under his covers to resume his Saturday slumber. Bra yawned and opened her small, blue eyes slowly, looking around and then falling back to sleep as quickly as she had arisen.

_Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

The sound failed to cease, bouncing around the walls. Heavy footsteps could be heard bounding up the stairs and Trunks was awoken once more. He lifted his head, growling and then collected his pillow and covers and flew straight out the window, trying to escape the racket.

_Ding! Ding! Ding! Din-_

"What!?" The door to which the ringing came from was opened violently, swinging against the wall.

"It's about time you came."

The figure at the door put hands on hips. "What do you want Vegeta?"

Vegeta's lips curved into a smile, laying in his bed, his hand outstretched with a tiny bell in it. He lowered the object onto the bed and laced fingers behind his head. "Oh I just wanted to see you in that...outfit." He chuckled.

Bulma narrowed her eyes. "You're very funny." She mumbled sarcastically.

Vegeta raised both eyebrows and guided his eyes around her body. She was dressed in a maid outfit that was probably about three sizes too small. The upper part was solid black and laced with white feathers, stopping below her breasts, leaving her whole stomach to show and her skirt was _short_. So short, that her underway showed a bit and it was also black laced with white. She also had on long white leggings that started right where her skirt ended.

And the whole attire had been handpicked and sized by none other then the Prince.

"You've gotta start wearing that more." The man smirked, shaking his head. "It does justice to you. And I thought I told you to call me boss?"

Bulma growled again and put a hand to her eye to stop it's twitching. Her punishment for losing their little bought had some over the top conditions, yet she expected nothing less from her husband.

Thinking back on the moment made her smile a bit. She had tried every single thing possible to man to get that man to cave but nothing had worked. She actually admired Vegeta for his accomplishment, she knew it must have been torture on him. Especially with her "Emotions Scrambling" device that was now dissembled prior Vegeta's orders.

Don't get her wrong, she still believed that Vegeta was obsessed when it came to sex, it was something that was a fact but now, as she stared at him on the bed, she had a better grip on his, for lack of a better word, strength.

Unknown to her however was Vegeta's secret. The only reasons he had won was luck and nothing but it. If she had waited one more second, the tables would have been turned and she would have won.

But Vegeta need not tell her that. It would have ruined his pride to and more importantly, he was having too much fun with this. Let her think what she wanted to think.

"_Boss_, if you don't want anything I'm going." She started to turn around but the he picked up the bell and started ringing it. "WHAT!?"

"Don't leave until I tell you to." He smirked and she frowned.

"Could you do without the bell? It's loud. And I don't remember saying that the loser have to be a slave."

"I like the bell." Vegeta hugged it to his chest. "Correct, not a slave. I think you're exact words were 'Listen to every ridiculous request and/or pampering'."

"What about this getup?" She motioned towards her clothes.

"I feel more pampered with you in it." He said simply and she narrowed her eyes again. "And it's also a request. Now stop whining. I want some food."

Bulma's eye twitched. "Fine." She started to turn around had no the bell rung. She glared at Vegeta.

"You didn't even take my order yet."

"Take you order?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes." He sighed. "As in, what I want to eat." He stared at her skirt. "Hike that up a little bit more." Bulma raised her eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

"The skirt." He motioned upwards with one finger. He was trying not to laugh but it wasn't working. "Chop chop. Up it goes." He watched her eyes blaze in anger as she grabbed the sides of the skirt and pulled it up.

"High enough, your highness?" She asked sarcastically. He pretended to think.

"No, a little more."

"Vegeta!"

"Kidding." He laughed. He grabbed a pad off the desk and threw it at her. "Now take my order." She gasped in shock and fumbled to grab at it, finally catching it and shooting the man a look. "Need a pencil?" He asked, starting to reach over on the desk again.

"NO!" She exclaimed. "I mean, I can remember it. Just tell me." She put hands on hips again, waiting. Vegeta put a finger to his chin.

"I want...a thigh." He drawled, looking over her body. "A leg. A breast...or two." Bulma nodded and stuck the pad in the front pocket of the maid's skirt.

"Alright. I'll have to go out and get some more chicken." She sighed.

"Chicken?" He raised an eyebrow.

She raised one as well. "Yeah...I assumed you wanted this in chicken form?" Before she knew it, she was pinned to the wall, Vegeta staring down at her with a marvelous smirk.

"I was thinking more of, " Vegeta ran a hand lightly up her leg. "Bulma form?"

She laughed. "But boss!" She exclaimed dramatically. "We can't do this! You know how I hate to mix business with pleasure." She fluttered her eyes adorably.

"You'll get over it." He started to pick her up but she held up her hands to stop him. "What?"

She ran a finger down his jaw line, smiling seductively. "I have one more bet for you." Vegeta's face crumpled.

"You're kidding me?" He asked flatly.

"Not at all." She grabbed the waist band of his jeans and started unbuckling the belt. "I_ bet_," She dropped his belt on the floor. "That _you_ will scream in the next...two or three seconds." He rolled his eyes.

"You're grabbing at straws aren't you? Can't you see that I'm-" His words were choked back into his throat as Bulma's knee rammed into his private parts, _again_. "Ahhh!" He bellowed, falling over and cradling the spot.

"Hey, look at that, I win." She smiled as he closed his eyes and rocked back and forth. _Revenge felt good_, she thought, _but I'll have to stop doing that or he'll become a cripple_.

"I have half a mind to fire you." Vegeta growled angrily, glaring up at her. "Prepare to meet my wrath...when I get up."

She giggled and patted his shoulder. "Whatever you say. Well, I'm off to get that food of yours, _boss_." That said, she skipped away, humming happily.

* * *

xDDD Well...That's the End. Probably the shortest chapter I did. Once again, I thank of my reviewers and the comments and ect! I hope you all enjoyed the fic and are, somewhat, happy with the ending. Sorry, I had to make him win xDD But Bulma got her revenge. Also, sorry if the ending was...weird. xD

(Silence)

No Applause? Haha ;D Peace and Thanks!


End file.
